With You
by AcamWriter
Summary: This is the continuation of "Who I Am…". She is a remarkable Princess who has to become a commoner and he is an ordinary man called to fulfill his extraordinary calling as a Prince. With the exile ended, all Tamina needs to do is to recover the dagger and all Dastan needs to do is to support his brothers. Easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone,**

**Sorry this took a long time to come but I hope you like Part 2 of my story. I already have two more stories in my head already! Thank you to SingularToast for beta reading and Wonder Squint for cheering on. I truly appreciate your reviews and hope you like this one too!**

**Chapter 1**

He had been away for over a week with Garsiv consulting on the matter of Alamut. Hassansins were on the rise, there seems to be plots to kill the Royal family, and in the midst of it all, Dastan worried about Tamina's welfare and how she was treated at Nasaf. It was not as if he could send an eagle with a message to find how the woman who rescued him from his own family is doing when Nizam is certain that it is the Alamutians that are the instigators of their current situation.

He arrived hours ago but Dastan could not run to her like a normal man could. He had to take care of matters of state with Garsiv and most of all he wanted to see his elder brother. Tus held his brother in an embrace, for atonement more than love. After what seemed like forever, he was treated to a warm bath and a shave. He longed to see Tamina. The past days, he would close his eyes and try to picture her as he feared that he would forget her face. He wondered what the appropriate time would be before he would meet her so that no one suspected a friendship, when Bis brought news of her location.

The laundry room of the palace was one of the most laborious tasks and his heart sank when he was led there. Bis narrated that she was assigned as a washer from the time she reached Nasaf. He knew she was tough and would bear anything thrown her way. Tamina was a survivor, more than he was.

The laundry building held the washing, steaming and dyeing wells and the heat rushed at Dastan, making his layers of royal clothes suddenly feel like a furnace. The sight of a Royal in such a lowly place startled the workers into bowing in respect, and they cleared a pathway to the yard where they dried the clothes. Dastan looked at Bis to indicate that he would proceed alone.

It was late afternoon now, and the breeze was once again strong and cool as he stepped into the yard where the linens were hung to dry. The women were all in a uniform of pale white but Dastan knew - _he knew _- which one she was. The other workers rushed out as their Prince walked past them and the guards directed by Bis ensured their privacy.

The clothes flapped in the wind and as they parted, he saw a solitary figure with her back to him, removing sheets of white from the line. He could not see her face but he knew it was her. It was Tamina. He stepped closer, his mind going through every possible thing he wanted to say, but suddenly all he could think of was how he longed to see her. The comfort of having her beside him was overwhelming.

"If not for love, what else would we fight for... if not for you, who else would I live for," he said, only audible enough for her to hear.

Tamina's whole being stilled at his voice and she recognized the verse as the one the old Alamutian woman outside of Avrat had told her. She was afraid to turn, fearing that it was her imagination and not him, not Dastan, just as she had all the other times she thought she heard him call her.

"I see that you have managed to translate old Alamutian," she continued to do her work without turning to him as she removed the sheet from the line.

"I had to do something since you refused to tell me what it meant," Dastan replied trying to act his usual self with her.

She turned to say a witty remark but what her eyes saw rendered her speechless. He was clean shaven, hair combed back and in a clean white tunic with a deep red coat. His face captured a sense of relief and he was truly the most handsome man Tamina ever saw.

Dastan stood with his hands behind his back as he always did when nervous, and tried in vain to calm his mind. Her face was covered with only her eyes visible to him. She looked tired, but colour had returned to her face after weeks starved and parched in the desert. No matter what, she was beautiful in his eyes.

Both realised that they had stood frozen for a while.

"I... I did not tell you because you would have read into it too much," she finally said.

"Me? You were the one who was misreading my every move as an expression of interest in you!"

Both laughed, but it was more to hide the silence than what was spoken. They had been separated for days. Parted with words unspoken between them, and they did not know where to pick up. They were equal as friends, but while he was still a Prince, she had truly become a maid.

"She thought we were eloping, victims of forbidden love," Tamina said. Silence again as she looked down at her hands which were gathered in front of her. "You should not be here Prince Dastan," she whispered, averting her eyes so that he did not see her lie.

"Yes I should, this is my palace I can be wherever I want," he remarked as a joke. "Are they treating you well?"

She looked at him and smiled again. He knew when she smiled as her eyes lit up like stars.

"As well as they treat any worker. But I might be in for a bulling now that you have visited me," she said, thinking of the whispers and looks the women had given her from the day she stepped in. Most of all, she was mocked for covering her face as only women of urban classes covered their faces.

"Food?"

"I get enough vegetarian food."

"Housing?" he inquired again.

"Common servant's hall," she said, a hint of sadness to her tone. Dastan knew what the hall was. The lowest of the workers were mostly homeless, and with the numbers they were not given their own rooms but housed in a hall for sleep and common facilities.

They once again stood quiet, looking at each other this time. It was evident that they both wanted_, needed_, to be in each other's lives.

She suddenly moved to turn and Dastan felt himself involuntary lunging forward to hold her hand. But she flinched in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied in haste and hid her hands from his gaze.

"Tamina!"

"It's... It's nothing... I... I did not know the water paddle for the dye was hot... Silly of me actually… But you don't seem to be good for my limbs," she said with a nervous giggle. She continued to try to lighten the mood, "They put me here thinking that I would poison your food in the kitchen."

"Show me," he said and stood while she extended her palms. They were pink and peeling from the scalding and his heart winced in pain. This was what he did. He put her in this situation. He parted his lips to apologise, but Bis called him in a hurry to advise that Garsiv was looking for him.

"Tamina..." he whispered.

"All is well. I have a roof over my head and food in my belly," she smiled to comfort him.

"Tamina, about you being Alamutian..."

"I know," she nodded, "I will not tell a soul."

He looked at her, wanting to say so much more, longing to see her face. Instead he simply whispered, "I will come back for you."

Tamina looked on until he disappeared into the building. She felt relief at his safety and that he cared enough to see her but felt her eyes moisten with sadness at what they had become. She struggled to escape but at the same time she had to be near, closer to him so as to discover any information regarding the dagger. She wondered if he cared for her now or if this was all an act.

As soon as he stepped out of the building, Dastan showed his fury at the outcome. "In the laundry room? That's the best place they found?" he argued with Bis.

"Prince Dastan, she is not known to us. The Security Council feared that she may even kill you," Bis tried to reason.

"Kill me? Kill me?" Dastan said as he stopped in his tracks and looked at Bis. "If this woman wanted to kill me, believe me, I would be dead!"

He had broken his promise about setting her free and now she was in one of the lowliest work rooms in the palace.

"Bis... I have a job for you," he said as he held his friend by the shoulder. Bis opened his mouth with an 'oh no' expression on his face, as Dastan's plans always got him into trouble.

As night fell, Tamina returned to her sleeping mat only to find a messenger waiting for her. He was not polite but simply asked her to follow him. She hoped it was to see Dastan but was disappointed when instead she was led to meet who she assumed was the Chamberlain for Dastan. Bis was standing beside him but excused himself when Tamina approached. He was an old man, bald, stumpy and in deep thought at his desk.

"You now work at the laundry?" he questioned her while looking at a scroll.

"Yes," Tamina said trying to understand what had happened. The thought that she may have been discovered as an Alamutian made her short of breath.

He suddenly stood up and took out a ring of keys, chiming into each other. "You will work as His Royal Highness Prince Dastan's Chambermaid and maid in waiting from tomorrow. Follow me," he said as he walked past her.

Tamina was taken by surprise at the new appointment and stood frozen for a few seconds. But she did not question him and ran behind him to catch up. She knew from her own experience that this is a post reserved for a senior maid and realised Dastan had a part to play in this. The Chamberlain took her across the palace hurriedly. She tried to get a glimpse of the palace interior even as he shot questions at her.

"Do you know how to keep a room and bed?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yes."

" Preparation of clothes? Sewing? And by sewing I mean clothes _and_ flesh. His Royal Highness always does something to tear his clothes and always insists he use them until they are threadbare But you will need to dress wounds too. He acquires plenty of them and refuses to go to a healer. We have to make sure he will not die of infection." He narrated as they walked past guards and rich tapestries through the Persian Palace.

"Yes...I can sew, nurse and do any housekeeping" Tamina replied. She was a Royal but her mother always said that a woman should know how to do everything to be independent. Even after her mother's passing, she was taught the everyday skills - cooking, cleaning and keeping house.

After many stairs and corridors, they came to a massive guarded door which she assumed was Dastan's room. She hoped again that he would be there, but the Chamberlain walked in without any announcement, showing Dastan's absence.

As soon as she entered the room, she was greeted by a beautiful pond with a marbled bottom, clear crisp water trickling out of the mouth of four carved lion heads the size of her fist. This room lead to another inner room separated by a wooden wall, an intricate design carved through so that one could see into the room beyond. This was more of a sitting room with four cushioned chairs in the corners. They stood before an immense bronze door with a guard, and the Chamberlain pushed it open with effort to lead them to Dastan's bedroom.

It was a beautiful room, larger than her own room in Alamut, but it was not extravagant. The bed had a great canopy enclosed the bed all the way around in rich curtains. There was a resting place on the floor with cushions, and a desk next to a vast balcony. It was surprisingly simple for a Royal. Tamina realised that she had been taking in his room without paying attention to what should be done as the breakfast routine was being explained to her.

"Keep up," he shouted as he entered into the room where Dastan's clothes were kept. The whole place smelt of the Dastan she ran into on the first day. She saw his face in her mind, smiling as he did when they were together. She recognised the coat he had on when they first escaped, now in tatters, and took the sleeve to her hand as memories came flooding back. However, she was called back to the main room by the Chamberlain as he straightened the carper on the floor.

"May I speak to the maid who served prior to me to ask Prince Dastan's routines and preferences?" Tamina questioned.

"Well," he laughed, "I would not be showing you around if there was such a woman!"

He led her out to the pool area. "His Royal Highness has been battling the royal way of doing things as long as he was able to clothe himself alone and voice an opinion. He preferred to do his work alone and the common maids, cooks to bootboys used to support whatever work was there. Then you came along," he concluded with a knowing glance.

Tamina did not know what to say and did not wish to disclose more than she should.

"I have observed you. You are a decent girl. This is Prince Dastan being kind and not much should be read into it," he advised and Tamina nodded in reply.

"Is… will I be in his presence most of the time?" she questioned.

"You are a maid. You are to do your work without being seen or heard," he said sternly, "but, you are the first and last thing His Royal Highness will see every day."

She was advised that she would be given a private room with personal facilities reserved for governesses and high maids from that night onwards. The introduction and briefing had taken over an hour and it was dark when she was lead to her room. She looked at the cushioned mat on the floor. Tamina had not slept easy at all from fear and she wondered if the same would haunt her here. There were new clothes laid down on a table- long flared skirts and dresses, open-front coats, scarfs and belts. She battled if she should stay. Asoka was not here and while the dagger was safe, she feared that perhaps Asoka's life had been taken away. If she escaped now, she stood a chance of finding the dagger, if she was not killed first.

She looked around her new abode and seeing that the water jug was empty, Tamina grabbed the clay handle and stepped out to proceed to the well. As she passed a corner, a hand came over her mouth and the other dragged her into the shadows violently. Only a broken jug was proof of her ever being there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone, Chapter 2 below and hope you like it. I simply love Dastan and Tamina (Jake and Gemma were so great together!). **

**Chapter 2**

The masked man pushed her against the wall, and before Tamina could rebel he took off his black scarf.

"Asoka!"

"Your highness, please forgive me, I had no other way to you," he whispered as he let go of her.

"It is fine... My people, how are my people?" she asked without a thought.

Asoka remembered the advice or rather the rule given to obey; she is no longer the princess but a guardian, and that duty must not be diluted by emotions. If she knew the state of Alamut, the princess would be broken.

"Persia has annexed Alamut," he said as she gasped, "but they are wise rulers your Highness. No harm has come to any citizen. Nizam is trying to keep everything under a shroud and they are busy collapsing secret passage ways and looking for the forgers. I had to dig myself free and track you, Your Highness. They suspect a temple worker of poisoning the robe and the council is trying to resolve the matter."

"I could not send a message to you Asoka," she said in regret.

"It is for the best, Your Highness, as all messages were intercepted," he said shielding the harsher truth that every single Alamutian bird had been murdered and any incoming birds not of Persian origin were shot down.

"The secret beneath Alamutian ground..."

"Is safe," Asoka said to complete her sentence.

"And that girl, Farah?" she questioned about the girl who took her place as the Princess.

"She is unharmed but under house arrest," Asoka smiled, "and nothing like you, my Princess. Bellows half the time worried that Prince Dastan will claim her hand any day."

"Prince Dastan?"

"Yes your highness. That was the King's final command... that day," Asoka confirmed.

She did not know why she felt jealous of his betrothal in the middle of all this upheaval. At the same time, she _was_ the princess. He _would _have to marry her. What if he claimed that girl now even though she is not the Princess? How will she ever explain to him all the lies?

Tamina physically shook her head to come back to the matter at hand.

"Asoka the dagger... It is safe but Prince Dastan had hidden it in a cave on our way here." Tamina said as she tried to hurry past Asoka to escape with him. "We must find it... I will come wi–"

"No, Your Highness... I will go alone. Forgive me for speaking so harshly and abruptly," he bowed.

"Continue."

"We must be separate, Your Highness, so that if anything were to happen, one of us can proceed," Asoka advised.

"Smuggle me into Alamut," she pleaded.

Asoka thought about the state of Alamut under Nizam and the peril she would be under. "Forgive me, Your Highness, but you must stay here. My Princess, if the dagger is not found, only Prince Dastan will know of the true location. You must keep yourself close to him," Asoka advised.

Tamina pondered her options. She did not know why, but as soon as she got ready to be away from Nasaf, Dastan's face appeared in her mind. She was not disappointed that she could not go back to Alamut. She was almost happy that she would be with him.

She guided Asoka on the paths and symbols she had left on the way for him. It was decided that they would meet after two weeks with the dagger to finally escape to safety.

As she returned to her new room, Tamina closed her eyes and went through her head all that had occurred within the last few hours. Perhaps now it will end; Asoka will find the dagger and she would be back in Alamut. Yes, she told herself, that was the solution she hoped for.

Dastan could hardly sleep in anticipation of what the morning might bring. He had practiced different poses of sleep which he thought looked natural, wasting away hours thinking, even though he was tired after the travel. He had finally fallen asleep when he heard the door open and the platter being set on the table.

Tamina did not know what to expect when she drew the canopy back. He was sleeping on his stomach, shirtless, faced away from her, but the hand around the pillow made her laugh.

"I told you I had a pillow," he said as he turned his head to look at her.

She looked different in her green clothes. It was the first time he had seen her in bright attire, but still veiled as always.

"Good morning Your Highness," she said as she smiled, truly comforted by seeing him.

Dastan slid himself towards her and sat at the edge of the bed, the blanket yet around him.

"Dastan, call me Dastan when no one is around. I get pissed off with the whole 'Highness' thing sometimes," he said as she poured his morning milk." Tamina, this is temporary until we sort the... well, this nightmare."

She heard him being apologetic and decided that at best, she could be accommodating since she had to stay here until Asoka found the dagger, or until it was safe to return to Alamut. Moreover, she needed to make sure that he did not run off and marry a fake Princess.

"It's fine Pri... Dastan. This is more than I could have asked for," she said.

And so their life in the palace began. Once he left after breakfast, she was always left alone with a guard to prepare the room for the Prince, sewed a shirt sleeve back and awaited his return. However, it was not the same. They did not talk as before. It was nervous glances, sporadic questions and trying to settle into a routine.

Four days into her new role, they were on the balcony for his evening drink. As she poured, Dastan looked into her tired eyed, missing their usual brightness.

"Is the room to your liking?" he asked.

Tamina served some sweets to him, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"You look tired. Do you not sleep well?" he questioned gently.

"Yes, of course," she said as she averted her eyes. The evening breeze blew her scarf and coat back.

"You do realise that I know when you are not being truthful? There were many days when all that I did was stare at you," he stated and she, with risen eyebrows, stared at him.

Dastan knew it too and struggled to correct himself, "Well... Wha... What I meant was it was just you and me and the desert, and I got bored. Besides, I had to keep an eye on you."

"Hmmmm," was all the reply she gave.

Tamina stood quiet but she decided that being truthful with him now may prove advantageous later.

"I have not been able to sleep since I arrived, afraid that I might be kidnapped or harmed… I have never been alone and the only other time I felt safe was with you. Even with your wondering hand," she smiled to bring some lightness into the conversation.

Dastan looked at her and thought of all the nights they had spent together in the desert. He always kept the secret that she used to huddle next to him. That is why the hand found its way. He would wake up a bit earlier and move away so that she would not be embarrassed.

Her words worked over in his mind as he sat for dinner with his brothers. When he returned she greeted him with a low bow and prepared his bedding for sleep. Tamina was clearing his wine jug and chalice when he stood behind her, and he placed his hand on hers to stop her from picking up the tray.

"Listen to me, that room was assigned by me to protect you. It is not a maid's quarters, but for higher guests. When you get in, bolt the door. In the facilities room, there is a carving with clay, just an intricate design. Push the chipped piece of the fifth brick and it will create a little opening. Get a lamp and follow the path until you meet the same carved design. Push hard," he concluded and released her hand, allowing her to go.

Later, Tamina bolted the door as he said but she sat and pondered on what was asked of her. She looked at the design and counted the bricks.

Dastan on the other hand, paced endlessly hoping she would have done what was asked. His question was answered when he heard rustling in his clothes room. She emerged, breathless and surprised at what had occurred – a secret passageway to his room.

The space was lit only with one lamp and Dastan stood by it, nervous. He had never before been as nervous as he was when it came to Tamina. She stood in front of him confused, but all he did was point at the bed.

Her eyes grew round with rage at what he was suggesting and she was furious. No matter how dim it was, Dastan saw the anger rise out of misunderstanding and started to justify himself.

"No, no no no no. Not what I meant. Don't scream at me. You said you could not sleep out of fear and the last rest you attained was next to me. I... I wanted you to rest well and thought that you might sleep here. Separate places but here, with me sleeping on the floor like we used to... In the most platonic way possible," he explained as she almost burst out laughing.

"Is this your way of apologising to me?" she smiled.

Dastan joined in the smile but turned away to prepare the cushioned floor for himself.

"More to ask you to take me as a friend like we used to," he said.

She came to him and stood beside him on the carpet, "I will sleep here. You take the bed."

She removed her shoes and outer coat. She stood against the light coming from the balcony, faced away from him. She raised her hand to the side of her face and released the scarf as Dastan looked on, hoping for a glance of her face. The veil fell back over her shoulders exposing her bound hair. She reached for the clips and released her hair. She finally turned and for the first time since they had parted, he saw her face. That face which he saw every time he closed his eyes was right before him. He longed to touch her cheek, and her hazel eyes just looked him. 'How did he ever know that they were hazel?' he thought to himself.

He began to speak but seeing her and being devastated by her beauty, his voice was high pitched and broken.

"Ahem... Sorry... The wine," he finally said embarrassed.

Tamina laid down on the luscious carpet and hugged the cushion to her. He had left the canopy open so that she could see him.

"Dastan," she looked at him, "are we safe here?"

He turned to her, "this is the safest place. No one comes in, except for you when you bring my morning food. I'll wake you up so that you can go back to your room."

"How did you know about the secret passageway? What was it for?" she asked.

Dastan laughed and looked back up at the canopy, "Bis used to stay in that room when we were sixteen or seventeen and never could keep still. He was hiding some ill-gotten opium in that wall when it opened and being the idiot he is decided to follow it here. He discovered this was my room and for about three days he decided to make 'ghost' noises to scare the shit out of me. Once we knew of the passageway, we used to sneak out at night doing unnecessary things, smuggle in wine and get piss drunk. Once to annoy the guards, we smuggled in about ten chickens. They were going crazy running everywhere and shitting on silk. No one knows of it though. It remained our secret. Now you are in on it."

"I am sure that is not the purpose it was made for," she thought out loud.

"The theory is that it was made for a particular purpose of pleasure."

"Mistresses you mean," she corrected.

"Ye... Yes. The king's father was known to enjoy the company of ladies," he remarked.

"Your grandfather," she corrected.

"What?"

"The King's father is your grandfather," she said.

Dastan suddenly looked at her, surprised that she did not know. He contemplated telling her now but he saw her face so serene and her eyes slowly blinked with sleep.

"You really do flatter yourself woman," he whispered, thinking of how she thought he was trying to bed her earlier.

The capital slept and with it, after what seemed like forever, Tamina. With Dastan. Peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone,**

**Do apologise for the delay in posting. I really can't wait to see what you all think of the story!**

**Chapter 3**

The sun seeped into the room and Dastan turned his face away to escape. Instantly he felt his face land on a parchment crumpling it as he weighed it down. He slowly woke himself from sleep and pushed himself up on his elbows and brought it to him to read.

_'Fine,'_ it said, _'I will be your friend since you are begging. Now stop being such a girl about it.'_

With those words, he knew that from this day they were back to being Dastan and Tamina. However, he could not be with her every minute as they had been for weeks in the desert. He was once again orphaned and knew he had to support his brothers. It was the same realisation as that day at the seashore when he was twelve; he knew his childhood was over. So it is now. His casual youthful existence was at an end. The old Dastan had to go. Not his spirit, not his character, but he had to let go of his reckless drinking ways. He had lived his life, got drunk, brawled, chased women and now his duty called him. His life was in danger and the empire was under great threat.

He looked forward to simply being in the palace compounds, undisturbed, and he knew that whenever he was not in court or with his friends, he would try to be with her. Tus and Garsiv were also surprised by this new lifestyle as they discussed the security details.

"As much as we need to appear normal, we need to make sure we stay in," Tus said as he looked at the latest map of Hassansin sightings.

"Agreed brother, I will move the cavaliers as advised," Garsiv said as be moved to leave.

"And tell Dastan to stay in the Palace," Tus said as a matter of fact.

Garsiv turned on his heel, "No," he said slowly, "You tell him that. We always end up fighting and I become the damned."

Tus knew Garsiv was right but he was not the best one to discipline Dastan. The youngest prince had his own way of living; he would get drunk, fight for wagers, scale walls, charm women and spend more time with his friends on the streets than the palace. This was known to everyone and would easily reach their enemy who needed the royals weakened. Dastan needed to be within these walls.

"Well, your King is giving you an order," Tus quipped trying to get out of the argument.

"No, it is the order of a pushover of an elder brother!"

"To a brat of a younger brother," Tus stood firm.

At that time, Dastan walked in and looked at the two brothers in a confrontational stance. He stood by for a second before he spoke.

"Brother you wanted to see me?" he presented the question to Tus.

"Garsiv did, actually, " Tus said before Garsiv could escape the forced duty.

"Yes, well, we require you to stay in the Palace compound at all times. Security concerns. You will stay here and whatever you require will be brought to you," Garsiv stated as he would say the plainest thing and prepared for an onslaught from Dastan.

"Yes, of course," Dastan agreed.

"For once listen to—" Garsiv started to argue, stopped midsentence, "What did you say?"

"I said yes. Can do with some rest and time with my family." Dastan smiled.

The brothers looked at each other in shock but decided not to pursue an argument they had already won.

"I heard you have a new maid," Tus said giving him a knowing look.

"Ah I see that word travel fast and me having a maid is the kind of intelligence a King should have," Dastan countered inciting a laugh from both Tus and Garsiv.

"I think," Garsiv narrated, "what our elder brother means is that she does not look like any maid. She walks with poise and has softer features for a maid."

"I do not know her past, neither do I want to. She saved my life, I owe her and that debt is being paid," he simply replied and after a brief exchange, Dastan was sent to perform his royal duties. He hoped that he would see Tamina at least once before the evening.

In the days following, he warned Tamina not to walk so poised, to which she retaliated by walking as a hunchback just to annoy him!

Tamina's life in the palace was a mixture of emotions. She looked at him as he was talking to Bis. She was comforted to be with Dastan against her will, even as she worried for the fate of the dagger. Yet she could not contain her heart when it came to the Prince.

Her duty was to serve a Prince without been seen and this ensured that she had ample time to observe him. She would look on from behind the curtain as he practiced his sword craft with Bis, maneuvering the blades with his body moving majestically across the ground. His smile and laugh would echo through the wind to her ears.

Dastan treasured every glimpse he got of her. She would be dressed in beautiful coloured clothing and her eyes framed in black brought more mystery than the scarf itself.

The routine of their life started to sprout from the first day. In the morning, she would start arranging the bed even before he was awake and always made him help her adjust the coverings.

"Hold the other end of the sheet," she instructed while Dastan was narrating a matter to her.

"What?" he protested.

"Hold the other end of the sheet and tuck it in," she stated again.

"I am aPrince!"

"And this is _your_ bed," she stated back. Needless to say, from that day onwards, he had to help her arrange his own bed.

They would bicker about everything butat night she would always come back to his room and fall asleep on the carpet. Dastan always fell asleep after her and she always woke before him to sneak back to her room. She would always stop at the bed and ensure that he was comfortable, cover him with the sheet, and close the curtain to keep the sunlight out before she left.

She would walk in with the guards with breakfast as any maid would, but as soon as the guard walked away, she returned to _normal_ Tamina. While her gentler side took care of him at night, during the day, Tamina loved to annoy Dastan every chance she got. If Dastan had his way, he would want her to be around every minute. He could not do that for duty kept him away at work, but at four o'clock in the afternoon, he would climb the roof of one of the buildings to see her at the well washing her own clothes.

While the mornings were spend apart, the nights proved quite entertaining to both. Dastan taught her how to play cards and she taught him old Alamutian. They would lie on the carpet, at opposite ends so that they could face each other. They spoke endlessly of their time together and the adventure they shared.

"Tell me a story," she requested once.

Dastan's face clouded with a sense of sadness as she said the words, "Sorry, my Father loved telling us stories… when you said those words…"

"You must miss him so dearly," she said and he nodded in reply, "then tell me one of his favourite stories."

Dastan did not have to think back to know his father's favourite story. He knew it by heart.

"Once there were two Princes and when they were yet boys, they went hunting. They were stalking a beautiful buck, but they weren't aware of a lion stalking them. The crown Prince was caught between a rock and the lion when it unexpectedly pounced; the younger prince jumped at the lion with a spear and killed it to save the future King. My father told us the story over and over again," he said.

She smiled back to comfort him at the memory of his father. As much as he shared his memories, he was however surprised by how little she spoke of her family.

It was around a week into their new arrangement and Tamina came in and pulled the curtain harshly after a Dastan had a drunken night out with his friends, waking him up instantly.

"Go away," he moaned as he buried his face in his pillow.

"It is morning, Your Highness," she said in a mocking tone, annoyed at him for not spending the night with her. He moaned again in reply.

Tamina picked up the food tray and came to the bed.

"Move over," she said as she sat on the bed next to Dastan. He was lying on his stomach now and slowly propped himself up with his elbows. At times he would sleep shirtless, this day being one of them, and Tamina had to take care not to stare at him with wanting.

"I told you I don't like that cheese," he said looking at the platter.

She took a piece and popped in her mouth, "I know. I took it because I like it."

"So you pick what you want to eat for breakfast and what I want is irrelevant? Doesn't the palace feed you?"

Tamina missed the food she enjoyed at her palace table and she cannot exactly explain to Dastan how a lowly priestess gets the best food in Alamut.

"Well, obviously we do not get food fit for royalty!"

Dastan looked at her savoring each morsel. "Leave some for me."

As he said that, Tamina cupped her nose and cringed.

"Oh, go rinse your mouth," she said and just to annoy her, he asked 'Why' about five times, exhaling at her face. Although it was annoying, his playfulness made a giggle escape her lips as she fell back onto his bed.

"It has been weeks since I returned," he said as he sat back down next to her after he had cleaned up, "We will have some peace for the next few days."

"How come?" she questioned.

Tus had sent Garsiv on a clandestine operation to Avrat with Dastan to remain in the Palace. He felt that enemies were looking for Dastan to harm his King. It would be an easy story to catch on like wildfire; a boy the late King saved to turn against his brothers for power, a boy without claim to the throne killing his King. Tus also felt heavy guilt at the accusations he believed and the bounty he once put on his little brother's head.

He looked at her sitting with her left leg tucked under and the right swinging at the edge of the bed. She loved to sit that way whenever she got a chance. Her face had a beautiful serene smile as she looked out of the balcony. He was starting to adore her against his own will but he knew he could not tell her where Garsiv had gone.

Garsiv had a habit of barging in unannounced and keeping tabs on Dastan, more out of brotherly competition than suspicion. Unfortunately that also meant that he would become suspicious of Tamina. With him gone, he had a few days of freedom with her.

"Doesn't matter why… just be ready at the eastern garden before you serve my afternoon meal," he instructed.

He watched her replace her veil and leave his room. He hated time after breakfast as he would not see her until late afternoon after all the council meetings. He kept looking over the information received from Persian outposts with the generals. Every time Dastan tried to piece together the events, the part that did not fit was always caused by one person- Nizam.

His uncle remained in Alamut finding Persia's enemies and surprisingly finding each enemy on his own, each swiftly executed or killed in battle. He had no proof but only an inkling, which at this time would only be a burden to Tus. He will find his proof, but not today. Today he was keeping other promises.

The day went slower than he hoped and she too spent a lonely morning being despised by the other maids. Rumors had started to swirl that she was the Prince's play thing. Although she knew she was not his plaything, Tamina wondered if there were others like her, acting in the way everyone believed her to be. She was jealous. She feared to ask herself why these feelings were evoked. She was here first and foremost for the dagger. Why would she care who he decided to bed?

Her thoughts were occupied with this as she walked in the eastern garden as instructed.

"Miss," Bis called from behind but before she could reply, he asked her to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone**

**Thank you so much for your reviews Shani8, ireadbooksandpeople, dracarys and Wanda06. AND thank you all others for reading my fic. I am so thrilled. Hope you enjoy the Chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

She had not been to this part of the palace. It was gentler in tone with large windows and doorways leading to a beautiful garden. The location had very few guards and it was so quiet, with only the songs of birds and the trickling of water from fountains. It reminded her of home and for a moment, she let her thoughts stray to Alamut.

He took her to a door now manned by Dastan's men, not royal guards, making her wonder what Dastan was up to. The door was ajar and she opened it just enough to pass through. He stood against the door and pushed it closed so that he faced her. He was inches away and she had to look up to meet his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but the words were caught in her lips at the proximity to her Prince. Dastan pressed his index finger to his lips to request her silence.

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

"What? Why?" she questioned.

"Woman, just listen to me. Close your eyes!"

She rolled her eyes but his earnest look made her eyes flutter close. Her heart raced when she felt him loosen her scarf and rest it on her shoulder. He placed himself behind her and led her across the room while she proceeded to berate her host just to cause annoyance. She felt the wind on her cheeks and realised that she was in an open space near a garden. He rested his hands on her shoulders and positioned her against the wind.

"Now open your eyes," he said as he stood by her.

As she opened her eyes, a gasp escaped Tamina's lips and there in front of her was a beautiful blue mural of the ocean. Every shade of blue blended into the next swirl of colour, and it was as magnificent as the poems she had read. The whole wall stood tall and she felt a smile appear on her face.

"I almost forgot," he said as he placed a large, spiral conch shell over her ear.

Tamina turned towards Dastan and her eyes lit up, experiencing this sound for the first time.

"That's the ocean. That's what it sounds like," he whispered to her.

He had never seen her so happy the whole time he had known her and his heart leapt at the sight. This was the first time Dastan had felt joy in bringing a smile to another. This woman was beginning to be his undoing. As much as he wanted to be in her presence and be himself, he feared he was not worthy of her. She turned again to him, "I can hear it... As if... As if I am there!"

Dastan nodded in reply but needed to stop his heart from having any further feelings for this beautiful woman. So he turned away and walked to the garden. He needed to breathe. He could see her back from where he was and he knew her face was glowing with a smile.

The mighty blue ocean roared before her but as much as it was wonderful, it could never replace the deep blue eyes of her Prince. Tamina turned to see an empty space next to her and looked towards the garden. He was sitting on the marble rim of the pond, but stood as she walked towards him.

"You remembered," she said softly.

"Yes, yes I did. It was a promise and I keep… try to keep… all my promises."

They both stood without words, remembering the promise he broke which was proof of her presence, until she spoke up again.

"I must go ready your lunch," she said and extended the shell.

"Keep it… listen to it when you want to. And lunch is here. We are having lunch by the sea," he said as he winked.

They sat across from each other with the platter of food in between, laughing and talking in the shade of the blue wall. He was narrating the mischief they got up to at the palace by the sea, when the memory of his father flooded back.

"He loved us so much," Dastan said saddened by the memory.

"He will continue to love his children. Death cannot stop that. You keep him alive in your memory as you speak about him," she said as she leaned back on a cushion.

"What about your family? Will they not miss you now?" he said grabbing the chance to question her.

Tamina thought about her family. It has been so long since she allowed herself to think about them. As the Princess and the High Priestess she had to let go of every earthly possession or love. She was not bound to anything or anyone. She rarely spoke of her patents, and never about her brothers.

"I do not have a family. My mother passed away when I was not even six and my father and brothers were killed in the battle of Alamut. I have been alone since I was eleven," she said sadly.

"I can remember the battle. Father sent troops to hold back the enemy," he said.

"Not before the royal family was slain," she interrupted.

"The Princess survived."

"Yes, she was hidden away. She took the throne at age fourteen," she said, feeling sad about her own life.

Dastan was thinking about the battle and how his father disbanded the Hassansins as they were found to have defected from Persia and killed Alamutians, including the Crown Prince. He held the guilt of Alamutian deaths in his heart, and that was why he always said that Alamut was never to be touched. He suddenly remembered what Garsiv said - Uncle had intimated that Alamut may be selling weapons to Hassansins.

"Two months after taking me away, you ask me this question?" she laughed.

However, Dastan made no reply but was occupied with Garsiv's words; _"Uncle has informed that Alamut is selling weapons to Hassansins."_

He got up in a hurry.

"Can you find your own way to your chambers?" he asked as he reached the door. However, he turned and walked away before she could reply.

He had to get a message to his brother to come back!

Three days passed with Dastan unusually preoccupied with the history books. He was in Tamina's thoughts as she waited for Asoka once again near the well. Asoka had left, stating that he would be back in two weeks, but it had passed that time. The night was closing in and she had to go to Dastan for sleep but she stood as long as she could. She was distracted that night and guilt was now seeping into her mind. In her eyes, she had abandoned her duty and wondered if she should ask Dastan directly about the dagger. She knew that Asoka advised that it remain a secret the last time they met.

The worry had manifested as a nightmare and Tamina sat up with a gasp that night. It has been the same horrific dream three days in a row. Dastan stabbed and she being pushed off the cliff in the sand glass chamber. She looked at Dastan on his bed, comforted that he was safe. She could not sleep thereafter with the fear of pain of death gripping her.

"What's wrong?" a whisper asked from the bed.

She smiled at the solace her Prince evoked in her "I... I had an unpleasant dream and now I cannot sleep."

"Come sleep next to me," he said as he fell back to sleep.

Propriety would have not allowed her to be in a room alone with a man, let alone sleep in his bed, especially with him sleeping without his nightshirt! It was not right for her to take the place meant for his wife. She was occupied with this argument in her head when he spoke again.

"While you are over thinking through the situation, may I point out that we have slept next to each other for over a month and the only difference is now a bed," he mumbled.

She shook her head in reply and tried her best to sleep.

Ten minutes from then, she looked at Dastan again. She wanted to be next to him now, next to her protector. The feeling that the nightmare brought washed over her. Leaving her sleeping mat, she walked to the edge of the bed as he slept and stood not for a second, when he turned his face.

Dastan's eyes shot open startled at the figure standing by his bed.

"Wha.. Fuck... Woman... What's wrong with you? Why are you looking at me sleeping?"

Tamina was offended that he thought she was watching at him sleeping.

"I was not looking at you sleeping," she said fiercely. "You woke up before I woke you up."

He sat up and gestured her to hurry along. "What do you want?"

Tamina looked at him and the empty space on his bed.

"Can I sleep next to you?"

He wanted to tease her about her high and mighty principles but there was a hint of fear in her voice. She was afraid even of that little distance between them. Dastan simply moved his blanket aside and turned back, mostly to hide his smirk rather than sleep. He felt her slide in next to him and cover herself with the sheet. A few minutes into their sleeping arrangement, Dastan heard her whisper his name.

"What?" he questioned annoyed and still turned away from her.

"We are under the same cover."

"Really," he said mockingly.

"Well I cannot be under the same cover as you... We... Our bodies might touch," she said.

"Sleep over my blanket," he said turning over to her.

She removed the blanket from over her and turned to sleep. It was quiet again but it lasted only a few minutes.

"Dastan... Dastan," she whispered again.

"YES," he replied annoyed.

"My feet are cold."

Dastan sprung up with his eyes closed, covered her with his blanket and went back to sleep. She hugged the new blanket and closed her eyes one more time. Or so they both thought. He could feel her every restless movement. She tossed, she sighed and she punched the pillow down while he was determined to ignore her and sleep, especially after the long day of councils with the generals.

However, that sweet soft voice, which now annoyed him as much as nails against wood, spoke his name again.

"WHAT now?"

"You are on my side of the bed," she whispered delicately against his harsh tone.

He turned to her and propped himself up on his elbow.

"First of all, this is my bed. Which means there is no _your _side. All this," he said as showed the bed with his hand, "is mine."

Tamina rolled her eyes at the speech he made and turned away to display her anger at the decision.

"Having made that clear, will you shut up and sleep if you are on my bed on the side you prefer?" he questioned again as his concern for her was never lost. She turned abruptly and nodded.

"Great... Now climb over," he said as he prepared to scoot over but all he received was the same shocked expression from Tamina.

"I will not climb over you!"

"Fine walk around the bed," he suggested.

"Why can't you do it?" she argued back.

"Because I am not the one who wants to sleep on this specific side," he said through clenched jaws. "Woman, at least walk over me on the bed!"

At this, Tamina started a lecture on decorum, respect, duties of husbands and wives, place of wives and all things moral. He took the pillow to his hands and pressed against his face to drown her whining. Suddenly, Dastan threw the pillow aside and scooping Tamina from her waist, pulled her on to him.

She placed her hands on his bare chest to steady herself and both were surprised at the feeling of closeness which had no awkwardness or shame. He did not expect to feel this way after the annoyance that boiled up earlier and Tamina only felt pleasant excitement to be touching him as she did.

It possibly lasted a second but they felt as if they stared into each other's eyes for hours. He rested his hand along her back and slowly turned with her to place her at the left side of the bed. His body, his naked torso was now resting on hers.

The night held the room in silence and all they could see was each other. The world was shut out. No one knew that they were alone together here. No one knew that she was in the arms of a man who was not her husband. It was not that they were alone, but that they were the only two people in the whole world. She could feel him breathe as his body moved over her. She could feel his chain dance across her neckline...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone**

**Hope you are ready for what happens at the end of this chapter!**

**Love to all**

**Chapter 5**

He was on top of her, in the way a lover would be, and Tamina's heart stopped for a moment. He looked at her beautiful lips and traced them with his eyes.

"I...well," he said as he quickly recovered from the spell of her beauty and gently moved off her. "Problem solved."

They both turned away from each other and shy smiles took over their stoney faces. Tamina thought back to when she saw him naked that day by the lake and a shy yet inciting feeling took over her. Dastan too battled to keep his desire within his mind. He wished he could lay over her and hold her. He knew- _Dastan knew_- he had no right to do so. "Not yet," he said to himself.

They did finally fall asleep and Tamina, as she had always done unknowingly, cocooned at Dastan's side with her head ever so lightly resting on his arm. He too dozed off with the premise that they were safe in his chamber and no one would disturb them.

Unfortunately for Dastan, his request for his brother to return days ago was heeded, and Garsiv thought there was nothing more amusing than to drag Dastan out of bed just for annoyance as soon as he arrived.

The guards never stood in his way and Garsiv pushed his brother's door open, and delivered words of profanity as he walked into the inner room. Dastan and Tamina both woke up startled at the voice and, not having enough time to think or act, Dastan pushed her down into the bed. He covered her with the blanket to hide her face just as Garsiv stepped in.

"Why the fuck can't—" he abruptly stopped as he saw Dastan sitting on his bed with what was obviously a woman next to him, covered in a hurried attempt to hide her from him. "OUT. NOW," he stated firmly to Dastan as he walked out agitated.

Dastan knew that there was no calming down Garsiv and, worried for Tamina, he grabbed his coat and followed his brother to the inner room and closed the door.

"Garsiv, it is not what you think."

"Is that your wife?" Garsiv asked without a thought. Knowing where the conversation was headed, Dastan tried to quickly piece together a lie.

"Is it?" Garsiv pressed again.

The young Prince ran his fingers through his hair, knowing from the elder brother's tone that he wanted to prove a point, "No."

"Is that a Princess on your bed?"

"Garsiv... No..." Dastan sighed.

Garsiv's face grew stern. "Then it's exactly what I think. You know the rules. No whores in the royal chamber. There are whore houses for that."

Dastan felt anger at his brother's words, but the fact that he had reduced Tamina to such a status by his actions caused sadness to creep in and occupy his thoughts as Garsiv continued his berating. He would have never cared for his brother's words but now he feared that Tamina would hear what Garsiv thought she was.

"You are a Prince and they are looking to dig their claws into you, for your money, for the riches. For fuck's sake we are under attack and you bring a woman off the streets..."

"Enough," Dastan argued back in anger, "Garsiv... I... I cannot explain to you and I cannot argue with you now. There are other things I need to talk to you about."

Garsiv calmed down when he heard the genuine concern in Dastan's voice.

"I will meet you after breakfast and prayers," Garsiv simply said as he walked away. Unknown to Dastan, Garsiv ordered the guard to bring information of the woman in the Prince's room when she finally left his chamber. However, he had already observed the closeness Dastan had to the new so called _maid _and ordered Roham to check her every move.

As soon as he entered his room, Dastan locked the door and whispered her name. He went to the bed and moved the blanket only to find cushions underneath- she was gone. It comforted him that she had not been there to hear Garsiv, yet he waited impatiently for hours for Tamina to bring him breakfast so that he could ensure that she was well.

Tamina walked in as if this was any other day and continued her work as he wrestled with how he could tell her that it was no longer safe to be together at night.

"Tamina..." he finally said.

"Dastan, I think I should be in my own room what with Prince Garsiv rushing in like this," she laughed trying to hide her true feelings.

"Yes... I... think that is best," he agreed. "Tamina," he spoke again, "Did you hear anything that was said?"

She forced a smile and shook her head, "No I arranged the bed just in case he walked in and fled to my room."

He relaxed at the confirmation that she had not heard Garsiv, but little did he know that she had just lied. Tamina had heard every word and she had cried in her chamber over what was said before she came to him with his breakfast. She was thought to be a prostitute and both of them realised the untenable situation they were in.

The first night apart, they both stared at the ceiling in their empty rooms. He gently touched the pillow she had used to rest her head and looked at the floor where she had slept. He was miserable and missed her terribly, and she too was longing for his company. Sleep brought little comfort for the Princess and her Prince.

Unknown to Tamina, Dastan had spoken to his brother in secret that day and conveyed his thoughts on how it was unlikely that Alamut was selling weapons to the Hassansins who were blamed for killing the crown Prince of Alamut outside their walls. They both battled with the thought that this threw uncertainty over Nizam's words and once again, decision was made to await more evidence to tell Tus and act on the same.

In Alamut, Nizam struggled with Zolm to see Prince Dastan or the dagger. His plan was not moving in his favour and had taken so much more time with his seer blind to any vision of the young Prince.

"Did you find the sandglass chamber?" he shouted again at Zolm.

"No," he replied as he came out of his trance.

"Can you see Dastan or the dagger?" Nizam shouted again in frustration.

"No," Zolm replied calmly.

Nizam dashed his chalice on the floor making the crimson wine colour the pristine marble. He had tortured many priests and councilmen, ransacked libraries, and dug to hell itself, but he was yet to reach the sandglass. It was almost two months since Zolm last felt the dagger being used.

His trances could not see Dastan as there was something which protected the young Prince from the eyes of evil. Nizam had to be patient for years but now his patience was wearing thin. Being a usurper will not bring him the power he craved as the empire would crumble in civil war. He could not torture or kill the Princess as she was needed to control and comfort the people and her allies. Also, she was engaged to be married to Dastan. She will be useful one day as the 'murderer' of the Prince if it came to that. However, now, he needed to buy more time.

"Why don't you and your dark friends lure Dastan out to a village? See what is keeping him from your eyes and if you find the dagger, kill him. If not, I want him alive," Nizam instructed. "Oh and take some Alamutian blades with you," he added, "Makes the story more interesting."

Back in Nasaf, Dastan brought the news to Tamina that he would be at a Prince's Villa, a private house about a day's journey from the Palace, as instructed by Tus. He left that night to ensure his safety and Tamina, along with other workers, were to leave in the morning.

He calmly awaited her arrival, acting as unaffected as he could when he heard her step into his room. The room opened out to a private garden of sculpted bushes, roses and a pathway leading to a large fig tree at its edge. It was late and the day being blessed with a full moon, Dastan was engaged in archery as she stepped into the garden.

"Father always wanted us to practice archery at night," he said as he released the arrow, "It trains the eye against deceit and teaches how to use the wind better."

She neared him and picked up the spare bow.

"I would ask if you were any good but seeing that you managed to miss the target, that question is answered," Tamina mocked as she placed the arrow at the nocking point and took aim.

Dastan laughed at her, "Archery is not as easy as it looks my dear."

Tamina did not move but gracefully took her stance. She looked at him and softly released the arrow, which flew true and plunged into the centre of the target.

"Or it is easy as it looks," Dastan said looking at the arrow now buried deeply in the target.

He kept the arrow on the table and gestured her to walk with him into the garden to be away from the guards and the moon lit their way while the night held its silence. It had been a long time since they were alone and she took this as a good time to speak of home.

"Have you any news of Alamut?" Tamina put lightly to him.

Dastan looked at her for he had plenty to convey. Alamut is almost a war zone. The Princess was under house arrest, her army scattered, and plots to assassinate Persians rose at every turn. Weapon forges and notes of payment from Persia's enemies were uncovered but as everything, only by Nizam. He remembered Garsiv's words to keep intelligence to himself.

"Do you wish to go home?" he countered as he could not disclose the answer to her question.

"One day... When you have no use for me," she said and watched him throw a smile back at her over his shoulder.

"Do not worry... I will keep my promise and free you," Dastan assured.

"Perhaps you should take more interest in Alamut as you are going to be her King Consort," She said those words with mixed feelings of curiosity and jealously.

She was there when the King announced that the Princess will be the youngest Prince's first wife. Her plan was so simple then- they will find no forges, the good King Sharaman will listen to her plea and release her from the bounds of marriage. Now it has become a nightmare where Tamina the maid wants the Prince that Tamina the Princess was betrothed to.

"Ah yes the wonderful habit of marriage in place of war. Just pull out a daughter or a son and marry them off for crown and country," he said in annoyance.

"You do not believe in marriage?"

"I do not think of marriage... It was not for me. But now, I do not agree how marriage happens. Tus was engaged to his first wife since they were ten and married two more just to get titles and armies. Garsiv married as he was told and I suppose he will marry again if Tus asked," he said with a spirit of defiance.

They had reached the edge of the garden and Tamina made her way under the fig tree that shielded them from the eyes of the guards as Dastan looked up at the moon. She released her face from her scarf and sat across the swingbench, spreading her legs across the seat. He turned to see her looking at him, her scarf discarded, her skirt flowing off the swing and gently swaying with the wind. Dastan smiled at this vision and walked to her, sitting at the corner of the swing where her legs were.

"Have you seen the Princess?" he asked.

Tamina smiled slyly at the question. As much as she wanted to tell the Prince the truth she had to present in a different way.

"Yes I have," she replied.

"Is she as beautiful as she is said to be?"

She laughed out loud this time and he loved it when she did so.

"I cannot tell a man the beauty of a woman. Men measure beauty so differently. You judge women by their flesh whereas I prefer to do so by their hearts," she said.

He leaned back on the seat, his back touching her feet, and started to swing.

"Then," he spoke again, "Tell me about her heart. You must envy her, I'm sure."

No one has ever asked Tamina how she felt about her life. She had to take a few moments to remember ten years of solitude.

"Since the age of fourteen, she ruled her people with great love and dedication. She only knows duty and those who envy her for all her beauty, power and majesty do not know how her life is not her own. She is their Princess and guardian. Her body is not hers. It is to be given for making alliances and unions for her people. It is to make heirs and ensure she birth boys. Do not mistake me for she loves her people and her duty. But she is also human which makes her life so lonely. She lost her family and she cannot hope to find that solace in marriage. So to answer you, no I do not envy her," Tamina said in sadness.

They sat there alone in silence as the wind rustled the fig leaves, making Tamina close her eyes to let the breeze fan her face. She thought about what she could do at this moment. Dastan is to marry the Princess of Alamut. How is she to explain to him that she is her?

"When are you to marry the Princess?"

"Well I hope to never do so," he said.

She suddenly sat up in surprise almost toppling them off the swing, "You have broken your engagement?"

He laughed at her enthusiasm, "I have not but it was never solidified. Tus can marry her as he wanted."

"Tus? She cannot marry Tus," she suddenly said, shocked at his revelation. "Why can't you marry her?" she questioned again, "Do you love another?"

He laughed out loud at her surprise and stood up with his arms crossed.

"Perhaps," he said to annoy her.

"Is it your Princess Jasmine?" Tamina asked in a mocking tone. She was jealous of this woman who she had never met over a man she does not and cannot be with.

"Well you can ask her yourself tomorrow. I came to the Villa to meet her," he said as he walked away.

She sat there motionless, trying to understand what he just told her. Princess Jasmine is going to be here tomorrow and he now does not want to marry the Princess of Alamut. Only one truth can be there. Dastan loves someone but it is not her who holds his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone**

**I hope you like this chapter. I just love Jake and Gemma and just want to pull my hair out that they are not dating (ah selfish me!). Ok getting back to the story, things are heating up and thank you to all of you who are so kind to leave reviews.**

**TC and Enjoy**

**Chapter 6**

Tamina could not see him at the villa as she had been able to back at the spacious royal palace. There were no secret passageways and guards were positioned against each door and corridor. Then again, they did not need to see each other now that he had Princess Jasmine, she thought as she practically shoved his clothes into his clothes room when Dastan walked in. It was the day _she_ would visit him.

"Do you like the Villa?" he asked as he leaned against the door to the clothes room.

"You should not be here, Dastan," she said to a tune, continuing to work. "Workers here do not know the rumors about me. I have other people to talk to apart from you."

Dastan smiled. "You like telling me where I should not be, don't you?"

Dastan knew why she was so short fused, but he could not prevent her from feeling this way, only she could. However, before they could talk more, Bis announced that the caravan was close.

"I will see you later then," he smiled and left, leaving her in order to welcome Jasmine.

She was angry. She was puzzled. Why did he say the words he did and look at her as he did when his heart belonged to someone else? It was cruel for him to do this to her. But in reality he did not do or say anything to her to express interest. He made no advances, no promise of love or of any feelings. When her mind should be occupied with the dagger, it had been left to wander and to weave stories of romance out of nothing.

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, followed by another. She removed her veil, wiped her eyes with her delicate hands and replaced it. She was the epitome of calmness and, taking a deep breath, she left for the maid's quarters where she would stay until summoned to serve him with _her_.

All the workers from young parlor maids to cooks hurried by her as she reached the quarters.

"We are going to see her presented. Do you want to come?" a scullery maid asked Tamina.

She followed them to a distant balcony and looked out just as the caravan with the Princess pulled in. Dastan stood at the top of the stairs with a broad smile and shifted on his feet. Tamina felt a cold uncomfortable feeling of jealously as the caravan pulled inhalted. She had very little guards and pageantry for a Princess. The drape was moved and she stepped out, walking towards the bottom of the steps. Beautiful ebony hair cascaded down her tall, slender frame and she was dressed in rich silk dress. Even though she could not see her face, Tamina imagined her to be beautiful. Dastan slowly stared to make his way down and as painful as it was, she decided that it would be better for her to see him with her to cure her feelings of him.

He approached her and casually passed making his way to the caravan as Tamina looked on confused.

Suddenly, a little figure of a girl of around five years emerged and jumped on Dastan throwing her arms around his neck. She could hear him laugh as he twirled her in embrace only stopping to question her.

Tamina was puzzled and annoyed. Is this Dastan's child with the Princess? Is he married?

"Who is that?" she asked the woman next to her.

"Well that is Jasmine. That is who Prince Dastan came to see," the woman said surprised at Tamina's ignorance.

"So Princess Jas..."

"She is not a princess you silly girl. She's the basted daughter of King Tus. The mother died in childbirth and the King's first wife has forbidden her face to be seen because she looks so much like her mother. Prince Dastan loves her dearly, I suppose knowing how it feels," the woman said and moved away before Tamina could ask what she meant.

She stood against the railing of the balcony and thought about everything he had said about her. He had teased her with information. There was no Princess Jasmine who was old enough for him to be enthralled in. It was his niece. Tamina looked at him and just then, he winked at her making her turn with a blush and walk away.

Tamina was surprisingly released from her duties that day and she spent her time in contemplation of what she was feeling towards Dastan. In reality, she was betrothed to him, the final wish of the King's a filial son would keep. However in the reality she had made for herself, she is a lowly maid who must be close to him for the sake of the dagger. Knowing bedtime was near, she entered his chambers and her eyes met Dastan's, who was carrying the sleeping girl. She had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck and head cradled on his shoulder. Jasmine's nanny followed them in and took her from Dastan.

Tamina was determined to act as unaffected as possible as she proceeded to his room for preparations for sleep, and Dastan moved to stand by the open doors leading to the garden.

"So, how long are you not going to talk to me," he finally said.

Tamina turned to look at him. He was leaning against the door frame, arms across his chest with a smirk which had become a trademark of his. She hated it as much as she loved it.

"I do not know what you are talking about!"

Dastan moved from his location to the desk Tamina was arranging and stood behind her. She felt him, his eyes on her, but Tamina forced herself to be calm. He kept a hand on the edge of the table to trap her between him and the desk.

"Move, Dastan," she stated.

"Not unless you tell me why you are angry with me," he said playfully.

Tamina turned to him and her shoulder brushed against his strong chest, making both of them shudder at the contact.

"I am not angry," she said.

"You forget that I know when you are mad," he said as he scanned her veiled face. Dastan knew that she had always harboured jealous feelings; or rather he hoped it was jealousy as that would mean she did feel something towards him.

Tamina held her smile and looked at him, "You lied about who Jasmine was to you."

"What? No, I never did that," Dastan protested. "I told you exactly who she was."

Tamina thought back to what he said about Jasmine.

_""Jasmine is a Princess and the best one at that. She is beautiful, kind and just makes everything better." _

_""You talk as if you love her." _

_""I do." _

He was right! He had never professed romantic love or even mentioned an age. She had imagined Jasmine to be the love of his life, a woman he wanted to be with. Dastan had teased her into this trap and now those blue eyes beheld her.

"I did not see your face the whole day," Dastan whispered almost to himself.

Tamina's heart raced at those words and she felt the weight of his hand on the side of her face. The familiar feeling of the veil loosening was followed by a rush of cool air against her face. She raised her eyes to his and felt a warm smile at the sight.

"Why do you say that I lied about Jasmine?"

"Because you teased me about her," Tamina said shyly.

"Who did you think she was?"

Tamina suddenly looked down with embarrassment at the position she was in. She did not want to lose any argument, but to be like a giddy girl who was caught swooning over a Prince was possibly the worst place to be. How did she transition from being a guardian of the dagger to a woman who was helpless at the sight of this man?

"I thought you were in love with her," she finally said and a hail of satisfaction took over Dastan.

"And why did it bother you?" he whispered as he rested his palm on her face.

She sighed asking herself if she really had to explain to him why she felt what she did. He has looked at her a thousand times before but now it was different. He was closer to her, almost feeling her. For Dastan, her silence was confirmation of his suspicions. She felt herself falling and held the edge of the table, afraid that her legs would give away.

He lowered his head to her ear and whispered her name making her close her eyes. He brushed his lips against her cheek, tracing a line to her lips. Her heart raced and the closeness to Dastan hypnotized her.

Unfortunately, both were cruelly brought back with a fierce knock at the door.

"Go away," Dastan shouted.

"Prince Dastan, it is important," Bis stated through the closed door with a voice echoing concern.

His lips lingered by hers as he battled the decision if he should. It was not right. She deserved better than her first kiss to be a hurried rush with Bis at the door. As Dastan left her side, Tamina covered herself awaiting Bis to proceed in, but all she heard were instructions to prepare to leave. He came in, his demeanor so different to the man who had held her moments ago. He discarded his dinner coat and requested for his riding attire.

"Tamina I have to go to Nasaf immediately," he said hurriedly as she put the coat on him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned at the haste at which he was leaving.

"My brothers need me," he simply said, but both knew there was more to what was just said.

"Let me come with you," she pleaded.

"It would be safer for you to come in the morning and I need you to say my farewells and give my regrets to Jasmine," he said looking at her, but tuned to the door before Tamina could utter another word.

She stood in the middle of the room as the sound of Dastan's voice faded away into the night. It worried her that Dastan may have found out about her or discovered Asoka. Perhaps it was about Alamut but her thoughts always came back to his safety. It was known that a silent enemy was hunting the brothers down. Nasaf was a few hours ride and for Dastan to want to leave immediately, she knew that the world outside was starting to burn down. She wanted him safe. Not the dagger. Not anymore.

Dastan reached the Palace at dawn just as she hurried the house staff to leave for Nasaf. Garsiv briefed him on the situation at hand. The Hassansins have reared their ugly heads with the demise of the King and made an attempt on the life of the General before he escaped, barely hanging on to life. Now a whole village was held hostage. Garsiv itched to go but it was decided that placing two brothers in the line of death was too tempting. As soon as the orders were given and agreed for Dastan to proceed to battle, the first thought that came to his mind was Tamina. They had almost kissed and he still felt her soft skin on his lips. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, but was it fair?

He never thought much about his own life. He lived for the moment and did all for his King. Dastan never thought beyond a battle. He knew his fate would last as long as the Gods enjoyed gambling with his life. He would leave now, to fight against the Hassansins. He had been forced to read about them when younger and he regretted not actually learning anything. He did not know if he would return alive. So is it fair to express a love that can never be given?

It was late afternoon when she reached the palace and immediately reported to the chamberlain only to be instructed to wait until summoned. She sat at the steps of the servant's quarters when exceeding movement aroused her suspicions that he was to go to battle. He had summoned her to his dressing chambers and as she entered, Bis left with the other guards.

It was the same attire as he had on when the Persians attacked the city. The same armour as the first time she laid her eyes on him. He looked so brave and strong now, just as he had then.

She took the cuff and started to tighten the lace as Dastan quietly looked at her. He used his free hand to remove her scarf. He wanted to be with her now more than ever, now that the whole world seemed to be falling down around him. It was a choice between pledged duty and unnamed feelings for her. This was an easy decision for him in the past when he lived for battle. Not anymore.

"You are going to war," Tamina said, meaning for it to be a question but the sadness made it a self-realization.

Dastan, however, decided that he would not disclose the true reason for his journey to save her from worry and pain. He himself did not want it to be real.

"Well, I am going to make sure it does not get to that," he replied with a mischievous smile.

Dastan was in a habit of making light of everything when fear crept in.

"Why are you in your armour then if you are going to make peace?" she asked in a somber tone as she fastened the last cuff.

"I look more dashing," he laughed, and she rolled her eyes.

"So you are going to charm them to peace? And who are you planning to meet in the battlefield?" Tamina asked in a lighthearted tone to join in his banter.

Dastan stood in silence as she laced the final point and tied it in place. He looked at her gently knowing that lying to her would save so much pain. Dastan had not revealed to her that everyone at the water temple had been massacred by the Hassansins, despite his Uncle's accusations that Alamut was selling weapons to them. Garsiv had suggested perhaps it was a deal gone badly but he had doubts. With the King's murder, they were rearing their ugly heads and it seemed likely that they were working with elements within Alamut.

"I am not going for any battle," he lied. "The empire just needs to parade around while there are whispers of all these threats so that the subjects are reassured."

Tamina knew that Dastan was a fugitive for a month because someone wanted him out of the picture. She also knew that he would not be called off in the night just to visit his countrymen. She was uncomfortable and uneasy of the future and struggled to explain what was in her heart.

"Dastan, I don't think you should do this," Tamina whispered as he moved closer to her.

"Is that concern I hear?" he teased her again to escape reality.

"Caution."

"Sprinkled with concern," he smirked.

He wanted to kiss her, to know how it felt to kiss her before he went off to battle but his mind did not think it was right to give her hope of love and die on that promise. He had never thought of death before battle. He was cocky and carefree before. Now he carried her with him.

Bis stood outside the door and called for him. It was time.

He rested his hand on her face. He knew if he saw her face, he would never leave but he had to look into those hazel eyes staring at him.

"I promise you that this will not be the last time we are together," he whispered and turned away from her. He was gone and she would not see him for days. Tamina stood there frozen until the men came in to arrange the room followed by the Chamberlain. He had taken a liking to her now, and looked at her melancholy state.

"Prince Dastan will be blessed by King Tus at the Palace steps as customary," he addressed one of the guards. "Take this one in case His Royal Highness needs anything."

He casually pointed at Tamina but turning to look at her he acknowledged her gratitude. He moved closer to her. "My child I have warned you, do not mistake his kindness for anything more."

She stood there at the back of the courtyard looking at him. While titles were read, past victories were recited and prayers chanted, he thought of her. She for her part started reciting in her heart a binding prayer to keep him safe, a vow to give her life to spare his. With that Dastan was protected against the eyes of evil. She had forgotten her duty for this man. He said his farewell to his brothers, got on the horse and as he met her eyes, winked at her with a smirk to comfort her with his old self humor. As he turned away to leave for battle, he regretted not feeling her lips on his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! Also, it's not that I am writing it fast… had taken me a few months and updating it once ready (Thanks SingularToast for beta reading). Well here's one more for all of you and I truly hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

Tamina's time without Dastan was possibly the longest time she had been anxious for anyone's safety. Clearly, no information of his was ever shared with a lowly maid and she feared each movement of guards or any commotion as the worst. Being without her master rendered her almost useless as she was forced to find any useful employment until his return. She chose to be occupied in his chamber and clothing room only because she would be around him though his possessions. By the third night, it was so unbearable that she used the secret pathway to visit his chambers and lay on his bed. There was no escaping her feelings and it threw her into agony with her calling as a High Priestess.

News from Asoka brought little consolation since they last met. The Persian compound had been fortified and it had been over twenty days since they met. She felt the dagger every minute of every day but she longed for the dagger to be safely with her.

Tamina's heart now started a battle with her mind. She did not know what to name the feeling of this perpetual longing for a man she was with for a few months. The only songs she had heard were for the Gods and the only love she knew was the love for her people and calling. Tamina only knew duty in her relation to a man- marriage was a duty, bearing children for him was a duty, fidelity was a duty. But this took over her as a possession, the wanting of a man, for him to be with her every minute of her life. The want to have him in her life and for her to be completely his was overwhelming.

She wanted him safe but after much contemplation, Tamina knew the path to take. This feeling she had was excitement of the unknown, lust after a man, and a feeling she could not let grow or profess. Her decision was made-she will be a guardian to her Gods and a friend to her Prince. Nothing more.

Asoka returned with news that he could not find the dagger and that he would return to Alamut and gather more information. There are seers who could try to help with locating the dagger. Asoka shared information on the accusations laid against Alamut her and she wondered why Dastan never shared this with her. However, this time, she did not beg to go away, and Asoka also agreed that she should be here with the Price. Strangely, the enemy's den was the safest place for her to be. Unknown to her, Roham, who Garsiv had ordered to follow her, observed all that occurred. To his eyes, the maid met a man by the well.

It was the eighth day of being solitary and she woke up expecting the day to be filled with the same anxious worries, when news reached her that the Prince had arrived. She did not care that he did not call her first because he was well. He was alive. That was all that mattered.

Tamina was summoned to the armoury by the chamberlain and as she reached its doors, she stood outside waiting for the royal brothers to leave the chamber. As he left, Garsiv glanced at her standing by the door. He saw her in the corner of his eye as she walked in but she did not approach him. He was yet dressed in his battle attire and Bis was unfastening his breast plate. He removed it to reveal a cut covered by a folded cloth.

There were other servants and soldiers around making it impossible for Dastan to be with her in the way wanted from the moment he stepped out of her sight. He looked at Bis who instantly moved away calling the other guards with him.

"So, Bis called in reinforcements." He smiled as he saw her face.

Tamina stepped towards him. This was the first time he had fear in his heart in battle. Fear not for his safety but for her. He wanted to be with her and the decision to express his feelings was made at the battle ground. He did not want to live with the regret of not feeling her lips on his.

"I was told when I took this position I would have to mend you along with your shirts due to your lack of belief in healers," she said as she stepped towards him, just to conceal her fear for his wellbeing.

He took another gulp of wine and stood up in front of her. "Barely a scratch," he said.

She looked at the old cloth which was now soaked in blood and kept her hand on it to peel it back.

"Well, awful lot of blood for visiting an outpost," she said as she removed the cloth to inspect the wound.

It was a gash several inches in length but his armour had taken most of the blow ensuring that the cut was not deep. However, without proper treatment, it had bled out into the cloth.

He smiled as he tried to hide the truth. "There were some disagreements with… a few countrymen. Expected with a new King... I was just unprepared."

"The cut is not deep. You will not need stitches. However, we will have to clean and dress it," she said. Tamina stepped back to leave, "I will see you after a bath... You smell like a camel's bottom."

She smiled. Now he was safe with her, although she wondered how he could have been wounded in a simple village visit.

"Smelled a fair share of camel's bottoms now, have we?"

Dastan unexpectedly caught her in her own joke but before she could make a witty remark, Garsiv was announced again and, curtsying deeply, she left the premises.

It was late afternoon when she was summoned by the chamberlain to dress his wound. He sat on his bed, wet hair combed back, clean shaven, and without his shirt. His sculptured abdomen rose and fell as his breathing deepened.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

She had been preparing for this line of questioning from the moment he arrived. She must stick to her decision.

"Of course not. I was free as a bird without you and had the most wonderful time lazing around," she smiled in her usual self.

Just to excite her, Dastan screamed as if in agony as the ointment touched his cut making her face a mask of distress and concern. He laughed at his success and received a rude stare in return. He traced her form with his eyes as she cleaned his wound and wondered how amazing it would be to have her in his life. He thought of several ways of bringing up their final conversation in the villa before he left, but he felt that Tamina was determined to steer away from it.

True to his suspicion, Tamina kept repeating the same three words in her head- Protect the dagger.

She helped him in putting on his tunic and coat for dinner with his brothers. He turned to her. He had not seen her for so long and the last time he left her sight with so much regret at not expressing how he felt. He could still remember how his lips felt on her cheek. Dastan was tranquil before her and Tamina, not being able to hold his gaze, squeezed her hands together and looked at them. She knew he was thinking about their encounter at the villa and before he left for battle .She wanted… no, her body yearned to be held by him.

She shot her head back up and smiled. "Your room is all fixed and I will see you tomorrow morning."

"That is all?" he asked.

"Well I am glad you are well. We are friends after all," Tamina said as she forced herself to look at him.

She passed him on her hurried way out and wished a pleasant night over her shoulders. Tamina wanted to rush out of this place, be free from Dastan and the thoughts that came to her mind. She wanted to be away from everything that reminded her of the Prince. Unfortunately for her, the day's work was not done and she was sent to collect his clothes from the armoury dress room.

The keep was taking the swords to a wet stone as Bis watched on. He looked at Tamina who averted her face and stated her reasons for being there. Bis simply pointed to the inner room. She picked up Dastan's shirt which had been torn to stop the blood and looked for other clothes that required mending. She could hear Bis make conversation with the armourer.

"Cut right through. Alamutian blade would do that."

Her attention sharpened with the naming of her home.

"Yes they were very interested in making Prince Dastan bleed. When they did not kill him, we knew they wanted more. That's why we needed to get him here quickly," Bis narrated.

"I heard this is the first time he wanted his wounds dressed," the other man said.

"He was... Prince Dastan was different this time. He was brave and strategic... Saved as many as he could. But he was different. It was almost as if he knew that he will not return when he went to meet the Hassansins," Bis confided.

Hassansins- the word echoed in Tamina's head forgetting the Alamutian connection. She froze where she was and felt her blood run cold in her veins. Suddenly, the decision she made for them to be friends made no sense. She had dropped his clothes as she heard the name of the slayers, then grabbed his clothes and rushed out.

She had stood by the secret entrance for hours and each minute made her more furious that he would risk his life and did not even take leave as he should. He too could not sleep and sat at the edge of his bed, looking at the outside world from the balcony. He regretted walking away. He remembered how terrified he was when the Hassansins' blade cut him, not out of fear for his life but the dread that he would not see her again. He stood up wanting to rush to her chamber from the secret pathway but a soft voice called out.

"Dastan."

To have her here with him was what his had heart desired but he did not know if it was his mind playing tricks.

The room was dark with no lamps lit. Only the light from the balcony illuminated the room with a blue night hue. He stood up from where he was and went around the bed so he could face her. She was there as he always remembered her- white long dress, hair braided to the side and without her scarf.

"Tamina, I was thinking..."

"Did you go to battle with the Hassansins?" she interrupted him with her stern question.

"What?"

"Did you or did you not go to battle with the Hassansins?"

He thought for a second if he was going to tell her the truth.

"Yes," he finally said.

Tamina's eyes closed in deep fear for him. "Did you know you were going to battle them when you left?'

"Yes… Tamina…"

"Dastan... No... Dastan they are... They killed my whole family…" she tried to reason

"That is why I had to go… to protect other families from them," he countered, almost annoyed at what he saw as selfishness.

"What about me?" she argued back, but her mind questioned what she was saying. He owed nothing to her. Why should he care about one woman who, in his eyes, was a maid?

"I had to Tamina, it is my duty."

"Your brothers did not go with you," she stated.

"No, one is the King and the other is forth in line to the throne," he replied, helpless at the position. He turned away from her and moved to the light of the balcony.

"So your life is worth less than theirs?"

"This is my life and..." Dastan suddenly stopped himself. He was about to tell her that she had to accept that when they were married. The words were on his lips. This was the first time he ever admitted to himself that he wanted a life with her.

"It is not that I am lesser," he said, "but I am here to serve the crown. I am here because of them."

"Dastan you are not a sword for hire. You are their brother, their flesh and blood!"

"I AM NOT FLESH AND BLOOD," he raised his voice and stopped realising it. "I wasn't born in a palace like my brothers…I was born in the slums of Nasaf where I lived if I fought and I clawed for it. The King marched into the market one day and he... I don't know, He… He found me. He took me in, he gave me a family, he gave me a home," he narrated, for the first time to anyone.

Although she was taken aback by this revelation, she did not feel that it warranted him to be sent as a sacrifice when required.

"I do not care where you are from. It is who you are now and what you are not is some replaceable body thrown into battle," she reasoned.

"I am a warrior," he argued back.

"But you are so much more to me. I clearly do not mean much because you lied to me knowing that you may never see me again."

As soon as the words left her moth, both of them stood still in shock. She did not know why she was arguing on him going to battle without telling her. It was silly. She was not his wife or partner. Why did she think that he owed her an explanation?

Her eyes filled with tears, angry that the he was sent possibly to his death. They looked across at each other but Dastan quickly closed their distance.

"I lied to you because I did not want you to be afraid," he whispered to her now that they were close. He could see her tears glistening as they streamed down her face. He swiped his thumbs across her cheeks, feeling her soft warm skin underneath his touch. He rested his hand on the side of her face. "I… I did not want to tell you because _I was afraid_. I have battled possibly hundreds of men, but this time I carried you into battle in my heart. What I thought about, the whole time… was failing you in my promise."

Tamina did not understand what he was saying. Yes she understood the words but battled to understand what it meant to her.

"Who is the other person?" she questioned.

"What?"

"In the villa, that night before you left, I asked you if you love someone… intimately… and you said perhaps. It is not Jasmine. Who is this other person? " she asked again.

When Dastan heard her question, his own was answered and smiled in fulfillment. He stepped even closer to her and whispered back the words both had longed to hear.

"You."

It felt as if he had been in this position thousands of times before. Looking into the eyes of the woman he was clearly enthralled by and longed for in every way. His mind, duty and proprietary had stopped him before. Now? Now he did not care to listen to anything but his heart.

His hands were cradling her cheeks and he slowly lifted her face up as he lowered his lips to hers. Her vision darted between his blue eyes and sculpted lips. She closed her eyes. Her heart fluttered, breathing seized and mind cleared in anticipation of being kissed for the first time.

And then, as if in a dream, their lips touched. Hers soft and gentle while his fervent and powerful. To him, she was beyond intoxicating and he deepened their kiss as he pressed himself to her. He had never loved a woman, and to kiss her after wanting to do so from the time he had laid eyes on her was divine. For her part, she made no resistance but placed her hands around his waist, afraid her legs would give out.

Yet, for her, it was not as described in stories, and it was not as the lyrics in songs or sonnets professed. It was not like the gossip heard from her handmaidens. No, it was sacred. It was profound and no mortal words could ever capture for her the beauty of that kiss or what she felt at that moment.

He stroked her hair and looked into her eyes when he managed to pull away from her lips. Dastan kissed her forehead and they locked in embrace.

And so began the intimacy which would break heart of the Prince and his Princess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone**

**You have no idea how wonderful my day becomes when I see the reviews and how you all enjoy it! This is sooooooooo crazy! A big thank you to Samarth, Shani8, Redgrave, ireadbooksandpeople, Corah, dracarys, True fan of pop for your Reviews, and everyone else for reading it. Makes me sooo happy. Thank you singulartoast for beta reading. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Tamina wondered if she could die of happiness as she lay there with Dastan. It was late night and she had come back to his side via the secret passage way. It has been two days of utter bliss at expressing their love with the kiss, and whenever fantasy seems to fade he would say the words she wished to hear. He had cradled her to him, her head tucked under his chin and her lips gently touching his chest.

"I don't want to go," she whispered.

"Then stay," he replied back.

It was time for her to go back to her own chamber, but more than that, she was referring to the end of whatever infatuation they have with each other. She sat up on the carpet and looked down at him yet sleeping on the mat.

"You know I cannot do that," she replied sadly.

Dastan laughed, "You think we are the first boy and girl who wanted to stay in each other's arms out of wedlock?"

"But you are not just a boy and I am not any girl... You are a Prince of Persia... And I..."

Tamina searched for words to complete her sentence when he sat up beside her and held her face in his hands.

"And you are my Princess," he whispered to her, almost to her lips. Tamina wondered what he would do if he knew the real meaning of what he just said.

Tamina let herself be free and sometimes that made her forget the dagger and her purpose here. She let this man touch her and hold her. He loved kissing her neck and his lips wet with wine would trace from her chin to the swell of her chest. He held her close, pushed her against him using her waist and kissed her deeply whenever he got a chance. There was no sanity there. This was days of longing and desire being expressed. She forgot her duty, she forgot her status as a priestess and she forgot her virtue letting him run his hands over her body. She was untouched by any man, kept away, hidden as some treasure. She was to be used as a pawn for her people. Yet here she was, no thought for her actions, and craving the pleasure he brought with each caress. She was enthralled by him. She ached for his touch.

He longed for her during the day and would secretly follow her into corridors where they would steal kisses in abandoned hallways and rooms. He would appear and pick her up, prop her against the wall, her legs around him. His fingers would dance on her long neck, her alabaster skin blushing at his touch. She would bury her fingers in his hair as they kissed one more time in his chambers. Tamina would kiss his naked back as he sat at his table or slept on his bed. They would play in his room, running over the bed and falling into the pond in the inner room, while the guards wondered why the Prince was breathless and happy each time he excited the quiet room. She was becoming his whole life and it filled the void left by the loss of his father. He was in love and every time he saw her, he loved her more.

She challenged him; she was independent and held her own. He truly admired her.

Those thoughts were once again flowing through his mind as he looked at her clearing the plates after dinner. He stood behind her and kissed the back of her head, resting his lips on her soft hair afterwards.

"How is my Prince today?" she asked as she continued her work.

Dastan slowly moved her hair to the side and kissed her shoulder and traced up her neck.

"Your Prince," he said in between kisses, "still craves for something sweet."

He ran his hands down her arms and held her against him. He was going crazy with love for this woman and longing for her body in ways he knew were wrong.

"Have I ruined you for your religion yet?" he asked as brought his hand to her neck.

"What happens between a man and his wife is sacred in the eyes of the Gods," she replied as she tried to keep her sanity in the feelings he now evoked.

"But we are not married and there is nothing sacred about what I want to do to you," he said against her neck with a sly smile.

She turned to him and took his face in his hands. They just looked at each other for some time. This was silly, dangerous, impossible and unreal. Yet all that did not matter when they were with each other.

They were drunk on each other, oblivious to reality and forgetting that even the walls had eyes and ears. Gossip swept through the palace and Tamina would hear conversations in servant's hall about Prince Dastan 'having taken a woman'.

"This one is different," they said, "Prince Dastan was not known to keep women so he must be in love."

However, others mocked the possibility of a royal knowing love.

Rumors reached Garsiv and fueled the suspicions of his own mind. It was the subtle things that fed his reservations about his brother and the maid. Dastan would turn and look when she passed by, tracing her figure with his eyes. He had noted how Dastan had brushed her hand with the back of his when she kept his chalice at the table, not realising that Garsiv observed all. However, everything must end someday.

They had been lost in each other. His coat off and her scarf removed, both locked in embrace. Dastan wrapped his arms around her tighter to deepen their kiss and pushed her against his table. They had been bold and he rested her against the writing desk as he pushed himself against her body and she encircled her legs around him.

She had no sagacity, propriety and discernment had left her, and all she felt was his hands on her back and the push of his body against hers. It was out of mind and numbed her senses as much as it intensified them. She threw her head back to allow him to capture her neck with his lips. She did not care for modesty and, if she could, she wanted to give herself completely to him.

They were both enthralled in each other when Garsiv was announced. They separated just as he walked in and Tamina covered her face with the scarf and continued to pretend to fix his room. Her deep blush never left her and Dastan ran his hand through his hair and sat down on his desk, throwing his tunic on in the last minute. Yet, it did not deceive Garsiv. He called him out into the library and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you out of your mind?" Garsiv barked at Dastan in anger.

Dastan looked away. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you think l am fucking blind? You think I don't know you are sleeping with the help?"

Garsiv paced and across Dastan. He did that when he was mad; Dastan knew that about his brother. This was not him getting into a simple spat with his brother but a true anger to protect him.

"I told you, always, I have told you get a whore. Don't sleep with the maids. They want money, they want a baby in their bellies and then next thing you know they want villas, and soon bastards will want legitimacy," Garsiv scolded.

"Speaking from experience?" Dastan muttered under her breath.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

The brothers stood across each other, Garsiv leaning against the writing desk and Dastan crossing his arms.

"She is not a woman like that," Dastan finally spoke.

Garsiv turned to him. "So now there _is_ a woman you sleep with!"

"I have not slept with her," Dastan retaliated. "This is... this is different."

Garsiv made no reply but stepped to his brother's side as Dastan tried to form what he wanted to say in his mind.

"I love her! I love her and I want to marry her," he finally said to Garsiv's shock.

"Are you out of your mind? Marry a maid? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Garsiv stood in front of him and pushed him against the shelf. He was furious and he did not know how to express his frustration at this situation.

"You are a Prince of Persia, a son of King Sharaman. Where is your sense of duty?"

This time Dastan pushed back, "I am a pauper… I am not royal blood."

"Yes you are. You can't choose when you want to be a royal. It's a privilege of serving our people. Father worked so hard to make us brothers, and now you spit on his memory?" Garsiv argued back.

"I do no such thing," was Dastan's reply.

"You are betrothed to the Princess of Alamut!"

Now it was Dastan who was surprised with this statement. "What? You want me to marry the Princess who we are accusing of going against us?"

"Tus believes that this will earn the Alamutian people's loyalty and I agree," Garsiv related fiercely.

"Then Tus should marry her," was Dastan's agitated reply.

"Dastan, it was father's last wish! Are you going to throw that away for some woman who spread her legs to get what she wants?"

He could not stand the way Tamina was slandered. He lunged forward at his brother, his fist clenched. "Shut up Garsiv!"

This time, Garsiv did not retaliate as he did see the pain in Dastan's eyes. This was real. He did not seem like his young carefree brother, but the man he saw before his eyes had pain in his eyes. He deserved the truth.

"She has someone else and you are being a fool," Garsiv whispered to his brother and Dastan froze at the words. "I know you. You have a good heart which is your best and worst quality. You were getting too close to her so I had her followed."

"What the fuck, Garsiv?" Dastan let go of his brother and paced.

Garsiv continued, "She meets with a man or rather she waits for him near the well at night. She met him when you were in battle. They were… close with each other. They cannot be brother and sister."

Dastan scoffed. "She goes to the well every afternoon and that… that is some worker or…"

"Dastan," Garsiv shouted. "THIS was at night and HE was not one of our people. He disappeared when Roham tried to track him."

Dastan stood there and looked at his brother. He was furious with him for telling him what he did and furious at the sense of doubt against Tamina.

Garsiv straightened his coat, "I will not tell Tus. He has better things to do. END IT... NOW or I will end it for you."

He stood in the library alone and his thoughts ran through what Garsiv said. Nothing he said impacted as much as the words that she was with another man. Dastan did not know how jealous he could be until this moment. He was with her minutes ago holding her wanting to make her his.

He hurried to her, angry, confused and more to convince him that she is his. All his.

He dismissed his guards, stepped into his chambers and closed the door. He stood for a second looking at her as she lit the lamps in this room as the night drew in.

Tamina looked concerned. "Your brother, what did he say?"

All she got in reply was his deep gaze. In a sudden motion, he removed his tunic and rushed to her side. He moved her face scarf away, took her face in his hands and kissed deeply and fiercely. He picked her up inciting a gasp from her and carried her to his bed. He wanted her. Dastan wanted to make her his. He was possessive and brutal, selfish and covetous. Sensibility left him and all that remained was raw love.

He laid himself on top of her, holding her face and kissing her lips and caressing her neck. His hands roamed her body, pulling her against his own. Tamina felt overwhelmed at the sensation of love and hunger, wanting to be with him, that closeness they shared was not close enough.

"Dastan," she gasped but he continued to kiss her skin, sucking the curve where her graceful neck met her shoulder.

"Dastan," she said again and now took his face to her hands so that he would look at her. He was different. His blue eyes darker and he was changed man from the one who walked out of this room.

"Dastan... We... We cannot do this," she whispered.

He stopped at her words and combed her hair back, yet mesmerized by her body and soul. He did not know what he wanted from her but he had to know that there was just him in her life.

"Why?"

"We are not married," she replied breathless at his proximity.

"Then marry me," he asked her.

She closed her eyes in sadness. Her whole life, she knew that she will marry a stagey, a political deal and never a man. Yet here he was, asking her to marry him. She wanted to say yes as much as she wanted to live. She wanted to say yes just to feel how it meant to be his wife. She knew she could not. Tamina understood that she has gone further than she should. How was she to undo this?

"Dastan," she spoke. "This… please… Dastan this is not how this should be."

"Tell me how it should be," he asked almost pleading with her. "Do you think I asked you to marry me because I want to have my way with you? I would never do you that dishonor. I want to marry you because you have filled my thoughts, my mind, my heart and all, every day, it is just you that I seem to need. I love you… I have loved you."

Tamina squeezed her eyes at his words. No, he could not say this now. He could never say this to her. She was sadly bound to her calling, pretending to be a maid to protect the dagger. She was more herself with Dastan, her _real _self. Yet she was so far in the lie made for her duty that she no longer knew when reality began.

Dastan did not want to share what Garsiv had intimated yet her silence made him fear that she did have another. "Do you have someone else in your life?" he questioned with a pang of jealousy in his voice.

"What, no…" she replied as she pushed against his chest to get from under him.

He removed himself off her with great will and rubbed his face to remove himself from the situation he had made. She sat up, breathless and in love, yet knowing that she had to end this.

"Das…" she started but he reached up to hold her face once again. He brought his face to her and kissed her forehead. "Garsiv suspects something. We should not be seen together for some days," he advised her.

That was not the reason for their separation. As much as Dastan hated Garsiv's accusations, his mind wanted to know if there was any truth to it. He wanted to kill the thoughts that cast doubts on his love. His love for her was honest and he knew in his heart that she loved him. Against his heart, he sat on the roof; where he used to admire her gracefulness has now become where he shamefully spied on her. He had looked on for two days as Tamina visited the well alone to meditate. He had now looked on at her alone. Today she was turned away from him and disappeared into the shadows.

"This is crazy," he said to himself at the absurdity of what he was doing and stood to leave.

As he glanced over one last time to her, his heart stopped at what he saw. There she was, with an unknown man kneeling at her feet, taking her hands to his own. There she was, betraying him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone,**

**Hope you liked the last Chapter and thank you so much for your reviews/reading. Well here comes end of Part 2. But don't worry, I am writing as fast as my tiny hands can. There is a message at the end of the Chapter for you.**

**Thanks and write soon!**

**Chapter 9**

After days awaiting his return with news, Tamina had finally met Asoka that night. She expected the dagger to be located and news from the council on his return. As much as it was not what she wanted, she needed to go back to Alamut, take her rightful place as the Princess. Yet here he was on his knees, holding her hands to his forehead, asking for forgiveness for the lies he had to tell.

Alamut was not only annexed but taken prisoner, the girl who was in the place of the Princess was kept alive just to pacify allies. Council members tortured and priests imprisoned, the Persians were excavating the ground beneath them. This was no longer an invasion to stop weapon forgers. They were looking for the Sandglass of the Gods.

"Are we sure?" she asked again in agony. She knew she always had to forget her people for the greater good but this was beyond what they prepared for.

This day had been prophesied centuries ago and the defeat of evil would come at the hands of her brother who had passed. Now she was alone to face the greatest fear of bringing destruction to every corner of the world.

"Yes, Your Highness, and there have been sightings of Hassansins in Alamut," Asoka replied.

"The dagger?"

"It is not there Princess. I have searched over and over. Left no stone unturned," he said, defeated.

She thought of the terrible situation she was in. Dastan said he hid it and she had been in his chambers, all his chambers. The dagger was never there. Dastan would never lie. Or would he?

"Asoka, he would not lie. I... I truly feel that he is honest and will support..." she tried to reason with herself more than him. She stopped her words. "I know he is Persian but..."

"Princess, he _is_ Persia," Asoka said almost surprised at her defense of the Prince. "You must not say anything Princess. This is orchestrated by Nizam and blood is thicker than water, Your Highness. Princes Garsiv and Dastan had met Vizier Nizam before. They know what is happening in Alamut. Under no circumstances should they know who you are."

Tamina was shocked and saddened at the revelation that Dastan had knowledge of Alamut. It pained her. She thought of the situation at hand. She loved him with her whole heart. Now, _now_, she needed to be the guardian.

"Where did the Seers say the dagger may be?" Tamina questioned.

Asoka's face fell in sadness. "Princess... They have been taken prisoner... Or killed. They gave their life for their calling."

"And so must we," she said realising that she now had to leave his dream world behind. She had to leave his side, his love, his comfort.

"We can leave now, Your Highness."

"No, I have one more duty to do... If I am not present, suspicion will be aroused. We... We will leave soon after," she choked on those words. In reality, she wanted to see him one last time, kiss his lips and bid farewell in secret to her Prince.

Asoka too was concerned at the behavior of the Princess who had always begged to be taken home. Now, she hesitated. "Princess... No one can know who you are...", Asoka stressed again before he disappeared.

She stood by before returning to Dastan's chamber only to be told by the guards that the Prince will summon her in a moment. Tamina restlessly paced in her room. She knew she could not carry much but packed a change of clothes and the shell Dastan had gifted her. She was devastated to leave him but the news from Alamut numbed her so much that she could not even grieve her impending loss. She longed to be with Dastan and more than that, she did want to marry him. The woman in her wanted to go to him and accept his proposal. She wanted to tell him all. Now, she was leaving him as a thief in the night.

She waited what seemed like hours in this anxious moment until summoned. But she was not called into his chambers but to another room in the Persian Place.

As she entered the great hall, she saw him standing at the top of the steps leading into the balcony. He was facing away, looking out into the city. Tamina heard the doors close behind her and thinking they were alone walked to him.

"Stay there," he said in firm voice so foreign to her. "Ever since you came to Nasaf, I longed to see you. So when you got the new quarters, I used to climb on a roof, _a roof_, every afternoon to see you by the well."

Tamina's blood ran cold, at the mention of the well.

"That is…"

"I'm not done," he said as he turned. "So I went to see you tonight. Is there anything you want to say to me?"

His tone was now of an interrogator and Tamina started to fear that he may have seen Asoka.

"Dastan…"

"It is Prince Dastan," said a voice from the door and she turned to see Garsiv. Had she been discovered?

Dastan stepped down from the balcony and looked at her. He looked irate and stern. Tamina's mind started to race with what she should do next.

"Well," Dastan asked again. "Is there anything you want to say?"

"No, Your Highness," she replied.

Garsiv let out a mocking laugh. "Roham," he bellowed.

She turned to the side to see what she never thought was possible. Roham and Bis dragged a man out with his arms, his legs too weak to walk. His clothes stained with blood and dust. Tamina recognised the clothes, she recognised the bruised face. It was Asoka!

They threw him down before her. His left eye half closed and bloodied, his feet without shoes and Asoka coughed, spraying blood and spittle on the cold marble. She knew she had to lie to keep them both alive. The best hope she has was to be banished.

"So I ask you again," Dastan spoke as Garsiv joined him. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Das… Prince Dastan I do not understand… I do not know who this man is… he simply asked me for water at the well and I gave him some."

Dastan was not a Prince but a man betrayed by the woman he loved. He did not see reason in what he had to do. Just anger and pain, increasing with each lie she said to keep this man safe. Garsiv had warned him several times of her and now, he had seen evidence so clearly. He has no doubt in his mind of her guilt. She deceived him. There was no point in questioning her. He just wanted her away from him.

"Do you allow everyman to hold your hands and kiss them when you give them water?" he put the question to her.

Tamina recalled how Asoka had asked for forgiveness, taking her hands to his. He was now paying the price for his loyalty and Dastan had clearly interpreted it wrongfully.

"This man is a stranger to you?" he asked again.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"And he held your hand?" he asked again as he started to pace. "He touched what was mine?"

Tamina was offended and surprised that he took her as a possession.

"Do you know," he asked again. "What happens to people who do that?"

Dastan drew his sword out as Roham and a guard held down Asoka's hand on the floor.

"They get their hand cut off!"

He paced fast to the body on the floor and raised his arm to pretend to cut off his hand.

"NO!" she shouted unable to contain her fear. Tamina fell at the floor and covered Asoka's hand with her own. She was crying now at the pain she was causing so many.

"Who is he to you?" Dastan shouted back.

"Dastan… please," she pleaded as she looked up. Yet he kept asking the same question over and over again and Asoka kept whispering to her about guarding their secret. Her mind flooded with agony of what she had to do to Dastan. But she knew the only way to win freedom was to lie about who Asoka was.

"WHO IS HE?"

He looked right into her eyes, "I know he is not your brother. Brothers and sisters do not behave as you do. Secretly hiding behind wells and shadows, taking hands to their lips."

Tamina now understood that whatever Dastan saw had convinced him to believe that Asoka and she were lovers. She was kneeling at his feet head down and keeping her hands across Asoka's to ensure Dastan did not bring his sword down on them. He was once again screaming, commanding her to tell who he was with her own mouth, wanting the betrayal to come from her.

Garsiv, Roham and Bis stood by shocked at this new man Dastan had become - angry, bitter and jealous. This was no longer a conversation about a security breach but about betrayal of a lover.

His voice grew faint to her ears, the whole world moved slowly. She closed her eye to shed the last tear for her Prince and now became the guardian and the Princess she had to be - The person who knew no love but the love of her calling, the person who could be as cold as the winter. A person Dastan despised. For her people. For her duty. For her faith.

"He is my betrothed!"

Dastan stopped pacing and stood looking at her now. He was surprised that she actually said the words. He knew what they were yet he hoped he was wrong or she would deny to the bitter end so that he can believe in what they had. She said it as Tamina knew that Dastan believed in love.

"He... He and I had been engaged... Are engaged. We wanted the money I could earn here," she said, tears now dry.

"So whoring yourself seemed like a good idea?" Dastan quipped. "Your precious honour gone to dogs?"

"NO!" she shouted but instantly closed her eyes to calm down. "No, Your Highness, there was no plan by us... I... I just wanted money."

He looked at her, the words piercing his heart as a sword.

"Get my coins. GET MY COINS," he shouted at Bis.

Garsiv looked confused with what was transpiring before him. He wanted the truth of who she was and why she was with Dastan. Asoka, moved and winced in pain, hurt that his Princess had to rescue him.

She looked at him, her Prince. Gone is the serene smile of love, his gentle hands and caring gaze. He stood as an angered bull- sword held in his right hand and he grabbed a handful of coin from his left from the pouch extended by Bis. He threw them at Tamina's face and she closed her eyes and turned away to avoid the cold metal and his cold gesture.

"Pick them up," he commanded. Yet she did not move her face set against his as flint. " .Up" he said slow and angered.

Not receiving a reaction from Tamina, Dastan gestured for Asoka to be picked up again between Roham and Bis. He held the sword to the man's throat.

"Pick up every single coin, for it is payment for selling yourself to me," he said through his clenched teeth.

Asoka winced in pain and exclaimed in agony at the sight of his Princess collecting coins off the floor as a beggar. All so that he will not be harmed. She crawled collecting all the coins as instructed and once done, looked at him.

"Throw them outside the city gates," he commanded.

Garsiv turned to Dastan's ear. "Do not let them go," he warned.

Dastan was hurt, his pride, his heart hurt. Yet his righteousness shone through. He was not going to punish her because she loved another. He was not going to put people to death because she lied to him and pretended to love him. Common sense had left him when she came into his life. How could a woman like her exist? Someone who fit so perfectly to his imperfect ways? His jealously and greed for her tried to sway his heart to be vindictive.

"I will let them go, but they will never be free," he said spitefully. He went to Tamina and pulled her by the arm to him. "You will think you are free but I will haunt you every day. What you did will ruin your life each minute you breathe. When you are with him, when he is holding you, kissing you, when he is _in_ you, you will think of what you did to me. You would not know if I will kill you that day. You would not know if I will kill you at your marriage bed or when you are nursing your firstborn at your breast. But I will kill you as you did me. You will never be happy without me. Whenever you are happy with him, my memory will turn your joy into ashes."

All who were present silenced at the words Dastan spoke. Those words were of a broken man, so different to the warrior, brother and friend they knew. Tamina closed her heart to the pain of his words, knowing this was not the man she loved. Her lies which painted betrayal had caused his words. Not him. He released her once again on to the floor. "Ask the guards to throw them out of the city walls," he instructed.

Saying that, he went up the steps and looked out of the balcony, his sword tightly clenched in his hand. His anger not letting him feel as he should. The guards came and took them away; Garsiv once again went to his brother.

"Tus is not going to be happy that you set her free," he warned.

"They did no wrong against the crown. It is not treason to fool the heart of a man. I am better than that. Father did not bring me in from the streets so that I could dishonour him with abuse of power. They did no wrong and no reason to make an example of anyone. Therefore, no one needs to know of this," he said and turned to Garsiv. "It is over now and I owe you my gratitude."

Garsiv rested his hand on his shoulder. "You are my brother... I would give my life for you."

He placed his sword in his sheath and left the hall. Everyone thought he escaped to his chambers. No, he climbed every rooftop following her, seeing her being thrown out into the desert night with that man. She had rushed to him, helping him up, stumbling in the sand.

He returned to his room, now silent, with no lamps lit and so grey with memories of the woman who deceived him. He stood at the door and looked at each item in his room that made him think of her. _Everything _reminded him of her. He dragged every bedspread and pillow and threw it out of the door. The sleeping mat was next followed by every chalice and bowl she ever touched over the balcony.

He stood but for a second and fell on his knees. Then he felt it, tears streaming down his face. He had been angry at the betrayal that he did not feel the loss he suffered. The woman he loved was a farce. It was a lie, _all a lie,_ and now she was gone.

Outside the city gates, Tamina struggled to help Asoka up, more from fatigue of mind than body, and it made them both stumble. She managed to lead him to a palm grove and leaned him against the tree.

"Asoka... Asoka stay awake," she said as she looked at his injuries.

"I...I am sorry, Your Highness... Forgive me," he whispered, the pain echoing in his words.

She looked at him, her sadness manifesting in tears. "No… It is I should be sorry. I… I sacrificed my duty for…" she wanted to say love yet she knew it was inappropriate. "For selfishness."

Asoka had hidden coins and a horse waiting to take the Princess back home, with more guards to meet them on their way and smuggle her into Alamut as earlier planned. She looked at the city walls one more time. She felt as if her very heart had been torn from her chest. For her people, for her duty, she had to bear it. It was done. It was over. She had lost the dagger and the man she loved.

**\Yes…I realise what happened and what you must be wanting to punch me. But you know how much I love Dastan and Tamina (and Jake & Gemma). So trust me and give me a chance. Write soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. It really is amazing to read your feedback and I feel so so good. Sorry this chapter took a bit of a time but I need to make sure the language is good before I put it out. Also, I have two more fics in mind after this one which will be in the genre of **

**romance/hurt/comfort. But let's get through this first. Looking forward to your thoughts.**

**Love**

**A**

**Chapter 10**

She was in the verge of collapsing as they reached Alamut. Throughout eight days of journey, Asoka had been in pain and high fever had set in from the infection. It was only on the fourth day that they met the other two guards who ultimately smuggled them back into Alamut and to her Palace.

Her beautiful Alamut was now reduced to a silent, grey land with the stench of war draped over every surface. Her first course of action was to learn all from the imitative princess and release the girl to be smuggled out. Two people looking somewhat alike would raise concerns with the Persians, concerns she could not address. Asoka was once again safe with his family and, disguised as a lowly priest, was left to recuperate so that he could be of service to the crown again.

Tamina's council had been reduced to two people and a handful of guards were left to protect her. Nizam's men dotted her home; it was no longer sacred. She stepped down into her bath and dismissed her ladies. The water rushed at her naked body as she sat in the water and brought her knees to her chin. A slow tear made its way down her cheek, soon followed by another. Eight days, _eight days_, had passed since she allowed herself to think about Dastan. She struggled to forget the words he said to her in the final moments they spoke - or rather, what he berated at her - and remembered how it was when he loved her. Eight days of burying herself in plans to save her city, recover the dagger, or at least return to the city without harm. Eight days since she saw his face. Eight days since her life ended. She just existed now. And after eight days, she allowed – finally allowed- herself to cry for her loss.

She was tired of her life, exhausted of thinking and living a life of duty. She was, for the first time, angry at why she allowed herself to be broken. She laid her head on her pillow, fighting with her mind not to think about being next to Dastan. She woke up that night and for a moment forgot that she was home. What else could she do but cry?

He did not fare any better, even though it was he who decided to exile her. He had drunk himself into a stupor and smoked all he could to cloud his mind. He had brawled with Garsiv about the drinking and punched it out until he bled. For four days he had been on a binge after his fight with his brother, and Bis finally sent word to Garsiv when he found Dastan in a brothel. Garsiv walked into the room to see him passed out on the mat, the stench of old wine and cheap perfume filling the air. He stood over his brother and was as angry as he was concerned for this broken man.

"Dastan?"

He stirred, yet made no effort to open his eyes or rise from his position. Garsiv reached down and shook his shoulder, "Dastan... Get up... Let's go."

He opened his eyes. Realizing where he was, he laughed. "Still in this shithole?"

"Yes... Well, I don't exactly know how long you have been _here_," Garsiv said.

He sat up and squeezed his head between his hands. "How long have I been gone?"

"Four days."

Dastan chuckled at the situation. The thought of Tamina crept into his memory but he rubbed at his face to physically forget about her. "Enough," he said to indicate the end of his lamenting.

He returned to his home, to his bed, to his family. He was cleaned, dressed in Royal robes, feet perfumed and rings placed on his fingers. He had his meals with his brothers and as he left, Tus caught Dastan by the back of his neck as he used to playfully do when they were younger.

"I realise you may not have seen much of me these past few days. Know that I love you but I had to keep myself out, as I must think of my people. Garsiv has been successful at hiding whatever nonsense you have been up to," he said.

Dastan smiled. "It was nonsense... It's done now."

He was alone again and it was the strangest feeling in the world to be as such. She had been by his side for most days since they met. Being alone in his chamber now felt the same as being imprisoned; it was torture.

Bis had always been there for him and even now sat across him at the card game. However, he now suspected that Bis' presence was orchestrated by Garsiv to ensure he was well. His childhood friend had been staring at him and Dastan awaited the question to come up.

"Are you alright?" Bis finally asked.

Dastan smiled. "Of course I am alright. It's not like I was lying on my deathbed," he replied, almost annoyed that his friend too would treat him as if he were insane. "I did not go raving mad!"

Bis looked at him and folded the cards on the table. "I think you did... Prince Dastan you were not yourself. The threats you made against her were quite cold even by Prince Garsiv's standards… Are you going to carry them out?"

Dastan thought about the words he had hissed out that day, some in anger yet some to protect her. Perhaps he could find a confidante in Bis.

"There was a reason why I made those threats. It was not for malice or pride," he said, after keeping his silence. He looked at his friend. Bis had been the first experience of brotherhood and in his heart, he knew his friend will hold his secret.

"She... Bis she's Alamutian... They both were," Dastan whispered.

Bis sat up, and at first struggled to understand the situation, "Prince Dastan, Alamutians are...that... Prince Garsiv will kill you!"

"That is exactly why he does not know about it. That is why I said what I did. I needed get them out of the city and far away as possible away from Garsiv's reach," he narrated. "I knew something was not right between us but it wasn't my life or the empire in danger, because she had plenty of time to kill me or steal information. I knew she held a secret. This was the last thing I thought was happening… another man. An Alamutian soldier at that," he laughed at the end.

Bis widened his eyes in shock, "What? That man? How do you know that?"

"I had fought him at the fall of the city when he was trying to get some artifact out," Dastan said unaware of the importance of the words. "I guess she kept me alive for the money, a handsome reward. Then perhaps she thought she could earn off me..."

He played two hands silently, then said to himself. "She never told me…"

"What?"

"She never once told me she loved me back. I have gone over every conversation... She never said that." He laughed at the end; embarrassed at the situation he put himself in because of this woman. He forced himself everyday never to think about her. He had a duty and a purpose to the crown and he had made the decision to be a true Prince of Persia.

Tamina was no better. Yet she had no one to confide in, so it was just silent tears that the nights witnessed as her pain. She still loved this man and the frustration of her situation felt as if the Gods were mocking her, causing pain in her life to amuse themselves. In the morning, she was the Princess- strong, unbowed and removed from the notion of love. In the night, she was a woman whose heart was ripped out by her own deeds.

It had been over two weeks since they had been banished, yet Tamina remember every bitter word that came out of his mouth. The last words ever spoken by the man she loved were of pain. It was fresh in her thoughts when Asoka was announced. As she was under house arrest, Tamina was confined to her own little space in the Palace and Asoka had disguised himself as a priest to come meet her.

Nizam's guards delivered Asoka to the parlor and stood by, not giving them the due privacy as ordered by Nizam. However, Tamina sternly ordered the guards that she had the right to take part in religious affairs. Asoka bowed deeply to her and Tamina smiled through her veil at him. They moved away to the balcony and spoke in whispers of the current state. As he prepared to leave, Asoka knew he had to speak to her about what he knew.

"Your highness, forgive me..." he pleaded with his eyes cast down.

"Whatever for?"

"I put you in that position with the," he looked around at the guard and moving closer, continued his sentence, "the Prince."

The words did hurt her, hearing his title did hurt her, yet she continued.

"Asoka, you did no wrong. It was I who failed in dealing with the Prince carefully. You saved my life," she comforted him.

Yet Asoka found no relief in her words. "Your highness would have never been in this position if I had not let... Let _it_ be lost to his hands. Then again I put my Princess in harm's way when I was uncovered."

Tamina contemplated what she could say to ease her subject, especially when she herself was in conflict.

"When the Gods send us a trial, we should not question them. Now we must not speak about this '_forgiveness_' again for there is nothing to be forgiven. Is that all?"

"No, Your Highness. I thought it was important that you knew something," Asoka timidly spoke, afraid to reopen old wounds.

"Speak," she permitted.

Asoka went into a deep hurried whisper to convey his message, as the guards quickly bored of standing by them. "That day... When I was uncovered, it was under Prince Dastan's orders. But he was angry at how I was treated. He also recognised me from the battle."

"What?" she asked in shock. He knew she was Alamutian and he knew Asoka was a soldier. Yet he let them go. She then began to realise that perhaps Dastan was not the cruel man who stood over her that day. "That does not mean anything Asoka," she tried to reason so that she could convince herself that she did not feel anything anymore for the Prince.

Asoka stood before her and wondered if it was right to speak his mind. "Princess, my parents started to arrange marriages for me. The Head Guard for the Princess of Alamut fetches grand dowries and parents were falling over each other to marry off their daughters to me. My wife would have been possibly the twentieth hopeful girl I met, but my parents rejected the offer because her dowry was not to their expectation. But I was already in love and I did all I could to be with her."

"Why do you think I need to hear this?"

"Because your highness, you need to fight for love," Asoka said as he bowed to leave.

The incident with Dastan had left her bereft. She lay on her bed, hair combed to the side, the cool air fanning her. She wondered if he was well.

Dastan was no stranger to pain and he tortured himself, imagining her journey with the man she loved. He would touch her, kiss her, hold her body, and he would make love to the woman he adored. It drove him insane.

She walked the hall on the only floor she was allowed to travel in. Tamina and the few priests who were left had decided that there was nothing they could do but pray and hope for mercy from the Gods. If and when the dagger fell into the hand of a Persian, the world would surely end.

She was in her prayers when the message was brought in that the grand priest was nearing his end. He had been imprisoned by Nizam. The wet and dark prison had taken a toll on his age and he had begged his guards to allow his eyes to see the Princess one last time.

The dungeons were never used in her rule and water had leaked in, with moss covering each stone surface. The stench of human waste and vermin made her hug her scarf closer to her face. Her heart stuttered in pain when she saw him lying on the floor, cold. She had pleaded with him not to leave her as she lay by him. He had led her spiritually her whole life and was the closest thing she had to a father after her own father's passing. Nizam's men had imprisoned him, taking spirituality away from the people, and with that, their hope. His breath was shallow, body reduced to skin and bone, yet he had hope in his eyes. As she cried for him, he took Tamina's hands and delivered the last confession and prophecy.

"Princess, your brother was not the man called by the Gods. To protect the true guardian, the mother was smuggled out of the city when he was still in the womb and we created a story that your brother was the one called to be the protector. The people believed what we wanted them to believe. Your brother was not the one sent by the Gods, and he died in sacrifice. We knew the Arch-guardian would be led back to Alamut one day. It is his destiny. Our salvation lives and you know him. Listen to the voice of the ods for they have sent a Prince not born noble, but made noble by his heart... Long may you reign, my Princess."

As his life slipped away from him, through the sadness, hope was stirring in Tamina's heart. She rushed to the sky temple and proceeded to take the book to her hands, without ceremony or ritual. She turned to the prophecy of the arch-guardian.

"_Then the eyes beheld a boy whose blood was not noble, but whose character was. A King in spirit."_

It was always believed that the Crown Prince was the foretold guardian, as Tamina's mother was not a noble. It made sense that the first born was a Prince made noble by birth from the ordinary Alamutians. After his death outside the city walls, Tamina stopped reading the book. This passage brought so much pain that she never read it. She read it now, over and over again, trying to remember why those words were so familiar. Then it struck her; the first time she had heard them was when good King Sharaman was in the palace before his death, describing Prince Dastan.

"_Some question the wisdom of my bringing a boy from the streets into my family. I saw a boy whose blood wasn't noble, but whose character was; a King in spirit."_

It was him! The foretold guardian was Prince Dastan!

She paced in her chamber as she awaited Asoka. As soon as he stepped in, she summoned him to the balcony and tried to explain what has happened, to his utter disbelief.

"That is why I have always felt the dagger as being safe… It was with the rightful guardian," she whispered, almost delighted that there seemed to be hope.

"But my Princess, he is Persian. If he knows the power of the dagger, he will give it to his family," Asoka feared.

"No, I know his heart... I know he is good. If he was part of whatever evil plan Nizam has in motion, he would have surrendered it to him by now," she reasoned. "This is Nizam's plot, and his alone. There are two places the dagger can be returned back to the Gods- the water temple and the sandglass chamber."

"The water temple, your highness, was destroyed," Asoka told her sadly. "Hassansins and the Persians did that."

"So our only solution is to bring the dagger to the mouth of the lion," she said as she looked out to the city. No one except her knew the cost of her calling. Returning the dagger meant paying the original price of a life. A price she was willing to pay.

"How are we going to get the dagger here? It is not as if we can write to the Prince and ask him to give us the dagger. Princess, Nizam's men read every message that cross our walls," Asoka advised.

Tamina thought for a heartbeat on what could be done. "Yes that would arouse suspicion and lay the dagger in danger. Yet there is no reason to doubt the intentions of a woman wanting to see the man she is to marry."

Asoka was confused at her words when she turned to him again.

"Asoka, it is time for Prince Dastan to meet his betrothed."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone**

**Hope all of you are doing super! Thank you again for all the wonderful words of encouragement you write and every time I see the story stats, my heart just leaps! It means a lot. **

**Now one issue with my Chapter today, I do not have my fabulous Beta reader so I am very concerned my chapter will be dotted with errors :( **

**Hope it does not take away from the story. Enjoy**

**Love**

**A**

**Chapter 11**

He was caught up in a fight for wager when he was summoned to Tus unexpectedly. The dust stuck to his sweaty bruised body but as his old self, he turned up without pageantry before his King.

"Ah there he is," Tus announced as he walked in, "you are being summoned by your soon to be wife."

"Brother?"

"The Princess of Alamut, Her Highness what's-her-name, has sent a message through to you… she would like to see you," Tus replied.

Dastan stood frozen at the words. He had forgotten that he yet had this bridge to cross. He had hoped it would not come to this but here he stood at the moment he feared. Dastan knew he could not marry the Princess now that his heart was filled with thoughts of Tamina. It would have been different if he was not in love with anyone but now he cannot be in a marriage with another in his heart. It would be a betrayal of two and he cannot take the chance of seeing _her_ with her husband in Alamut. The argument raged on until Tus dismissed Dastan in anger and Garsiv had to play the mediator again.

Garsiv looked for his younger brother and finally found him in the bathing chamber.

"You and Tus had a _discussion_ I heard," Garsiv mocked.

Dastan removed himself from the bath and started to dry his hair, continuing to ignore his brother in anger.

"It was father's wish that you marry her" Garsiv stated again.

"Father said it because I was uninterested in marriage then. Now it... it... it is different now. Father said a good man..."

"You still love her" Garsiv meant it as a question but it ended up as a fact. A fact he has witnessed every day by the melancholy state of his brother.

Dastan did not answer but proceeded to empty the chalice and continued to pour more for himself, prompting Garsiv to end his brother's misery.

"I spoke to Tus. He and the Grand Council have agreed to the proposal of his original plan of Alamut being absorbed back to Persia. They agree that she will not be a liability, and less questions and unrest will be seen if Tus, the King, married the Princess instead."

Dastan's face lit up from relief and exhaled at his brother's words.

"Wipe that smile off your face," Garsiv said as he grabbed the chalice off Dastan's hand. "In return, Tus insists that you go deliver the news personally so as not to insult a royal or our allies. Also, he wants me to follow you to make sure you do not ruin this any further."

"We have to go to Alamut?" he questioned.

"Yes we have to go! Why the fuck are you sad? I'm the one having to leave my wife to follow you around," Garsiv replied in anger.

While this was the last thing Dastan wanted to do, as he feared he would see her, it also presented an opportunity to go to Alamut which would help him piece together his concerns of Nizam.

Garsiv got up to leave, "get whatever gift she is expecting."

"What?"

"Did you not read her message?" he asked and threw the parchment to him as he left.

Dastan read through her mail, and there hidden between words of adoration for a man she has never known personally was a message:

"_I look forward to speaking to you and receiving from you the one gift I know you wish to give me. A sacred gift back to Alamut."_

The message did not make sense at first glance, but now Alamut and her beliefs seemed to intrigue him more and more each day and he knew there was only one person who can aid him. Dastan went into the library as his old teacher sat looking over a scroll. He was almost blind yet he could never be taken away from his books.

"Ah, you only come to me when you need answers now that I am old and grey," he said without turning to him.

Dastan smiled and sat on the floor beside him, requesting permission to speak freely.

"Teacher, you were born to Alamutian parents although you are Persian, were you not?"

"Yes, never been to Alamut a day in my life my dear boy. But I feel that your question is about Alamut more than about me."

Dastan held the parchment from the Princess in his hands and the teacher recognised the Royal wax seal and a smile appeared to his face as he knew the prophecy has now dawned.

"What do you know of the… spirituality of the people… the religion?"

"Ah, Alamutians keep their secrets for the good _of_ the whole world and _for_ the whole world. Their religion is one with them; you cannot separate an Alamutian from their faith. They do not propagate their beliefs but are born into a life of deep service. Legend has it that they are the guardians of a secret so powerful that could change the course of the world. No one knows the truth and the secret stays hidden in fabled stories," the teacher narrated.

"Well if you are unaware of the truth then no one will be," Dastan smiled.

The teacher joined in, "how the young Prince mocks me now that he is all grown up and wise."

"Grown up, _not wise_," Dastan corrected as he stood up to leave.

"Being wise is a skill you do not know you have. You are leaving without listening to the most important legend. Its prophecy states that there will be a great guardian will sprout from Alamut; a model of bravery and kindness, fortitude and wisdom. He will be as strong as the Alamutian blade, majestic as their bloodline and eyes so blue to reflect the cool ponds that grace the city."

Dastan's attention was instantly grabbed at the mention of the blue eyes. He had always been teased for having blue eyes when everyone in Persia had darker. He did not know why he felt in his soul now that _he_ may be the called guardian.

The thought of what the Princess had written and what was said about the guardian that they speak of. Then, his mind recalled the words and actions of Tamina in the desert.

"… _the dagger is an ancient artifact which we believe is from the Gods. That is why it was so important to be out of the hands of the Persians."_

It now made sense that the Alamutians tried to take the dagger out of the burning city and why she was weary of the safety of the dagger. He went to his armoury where he kept his armaments and enquired after where his weapons from Alamut were kept. There it was, among the many ordinary knives, the dagger with the beautiful glass hilt. He held it in his hand and looked at the sand glistening in the holder. This is what the Princess was asking for in her letter - the dagger to be returned to the rightful person. He battled with the decision of whether to take it to Alamut. Was it a trap?

Dastan decided to keep the information to himself, not letting Garsiv share its burden. However, he convinced his brother to leave Nasaf and arrive in Alamut unannounced for their safety, unfortunately from his own uncle. His suspicion has been raised by the contradictory and coincidental actions of his uncle. A visit to the supposed guilty city will allow the two princes the opportunity to see the current state of affairs. It was also peculiar that neither Tus nor Garsiv had spoken about the time when he was a fugitive, just apologies for distrusting their brother.

With the passing of each day, Tamina's hope grew weak and any chance of Prince Dastan's return with the dagger seemed unlikely. While the guardian in her longed for the dagger, the woman in her longed for the man she loves to accept her back. She was praying at the high temple every day for the safety of the dagger and for every soul in the world. The temple was now empty of pageantry and the sacred artifact, yet she was enthralled by its serene comfort when a guard brought the news that Prince Garsiv's banner men had entered the gates.

She ran along the balcony searching for a sight of Dastan.

"Princess, Princess let's stay calm," her one and only advisor opined, not used to a Royal running after a man, Prince or not.

"Where is Nizam?" Tamina asked Asoka.

"He left in the morning riding east, possibly to meet the Hassansins Your Highness," he answered.

"Asoka, hide in the east room for I will meet Prince Dastan there if he is here," she turned to the advisor, "guide them into the Throne Room immediately."

She knew that Nizam's absence will open an opportunity to speak to the youngest Prince. She was _arranged_ on her throne, dressed in white semi-sheer dress with a gold corset and the gold brocaded silk cape draped to cover her face. She would not speak as not to give away her identity in a situation where it would not be safe. Instead her only advisor would convey her words.

It was evening when they reached Alamut. The gates were now manned by Persian soldiers possibly loyal to Nizam, and Dastan looked around at the ruins of Alamut more than the city. He feared to look at the faces, fearing that he would see her. This was where he first saw her. It was where the lie started.

Unexpected to them, they were invited to meet the Princess immediately, yet the brothers also felt that this was appropriate to finally meet the Princess to find out what Nizam was uncovering in Alamut from the eyes of a citizen.

The throne room was bare, save a few guards, and the Princess was sitting on the illuminated throne. He did not know why, but as soon as he stepped into the room his heart leapt at a silent knowing feeling. She felt his presence without even seeing him in the flesh.

While titles were read and the Alamutians formally welcomed the two Princes, Garsiv leaned over to Dastan, "you speak and get this matter solved."

Dastan drew a deep breath. He was not used to Royal formalities and struggled to form a sentence in his mind. The Princess, with her graceful poise, also threw him off balance.

"Princess of Alamut, I…" he said only to receive an elbow nudge from Garsiv to remind that he stood by him, "we bring the greetings and peace from King Tus."

As soon as she heard his voice, a sense of longing started to ignite and that voice which was so missed drowned her loneliness for a heartbeat.

"We understand from Vizier Nizam that you have been cooperating with this unfortunate situation of breaking Alamut's peace with Persia," Dastan presented. The words frustrated Tamina but she knew of the poison that had been fed to him.

As nervous as his words were, she could not forget the warm tone he always had when he spoke. He was sincere and honest in any situation.

Dastan continued, "Therefore, I bring you... a... a proposal from King Tus."

Garsiv once again spoke with clenched jaws without moving his lips, "say marriage proposal."

"Marriage of proposal," Dastan said excited making Tamina smile as it brought the thought of their marriage closer. "I… I meant proposal of marriage. It has been decided that in order to honour you and the rich Alamutian history, King Tus claims you as his wife and it will be so as soon as he arrives."

It was as if a sword was pushed through her very heart when those words were said. He had broken the last thread which bound them together. Dastan had done this. Now she was no longer engaged to her Dastan but to King Tus. The scroll containing the declaration of engagement was handed over to her advisor.

Her head lowered in pain, but she reminded herself of her position and after whispering to her advisor as he handed over the scroll to her, left to the Eastern Room.

"Your Highness Prince Dastan, the Princess requests a private audience with you," the advisor announced.

Dastan was concerned and turned to Garsiv almost asking for permission. "Go," he advised annoyed at Dastan for not knowing an obvious action, "what, you're worried about a Princess? She is probably going to hit you in the groin for making her marry Tus."

He did not know what to expect from the Princess. Is she offended by breaking off their engagement? She should not be, as it is definitely a trade up from the youngest Prince who had no claim to the throne.

It was a large room lit up for the evening as it was dusk now. The window curtains danced in the breeze and he looked at the figure turned away from him. He heard the door close behind him and he approached the Princess.

He looked at the beautiful silhouette before him and it strangely reminded him of Tamina. The cape yet covered her and he tried to put her at ease by breaking the silence.

"Your Highness, you wished to speak to me?" Dastan said as he stood without proceeding towards her.

"Yes, I wanted to ask in person if the break of our engagement was your wish."

As her voice reached his ears, Dastan's heart seized. He stood frozen as she turned around and she slowly removed the cape to reveal her face.

Her flowing hair was jeweled with pearls and her eyes were framed with gold, yet they were now pleading before any words were spoken. They looked at each other; their eyes not believing that each other were real.

Dastan's head tried to make sense of what just unfolded and involuntarily said her name.

"Tamina…"

As she heard her name from his lips, Tamina was desperately drawn to him. She wanted to run to him and hold him. She took two steps forward but Dastan put his hand forward to stop her and drew his sword.

"Stay there," he shouted at her as he gripped his sword tighter. "What is happening? Who are you?" he questioned in confusion.

Her eyes watered at his words, "Dastan…"

"Don't say my name... who are you?"

"When Alamutian walls were first breached, I was replaced with another girl for my own safety. She became the Princess and I was disguised as a maid. It was done to protect me from the war. But fate had other designs for me… for us," she said.

"Yes, but WHY did you force yourself into my life and made me believe who you were not?"

She closed her eyes as those words left him, "I may have lied to you about what I was but I never... never lied to you about who I am."

He scoffed, "you expect me to believe that?"

"I was more myself as the maid than a Princess. I was myself for the first time with you than I ever was in my whole life," she expressed as the tears flowed down her face.

He was mad, furious and did not understand what to make of it. He was angry at what she did to him. Why did she throw herself into his life and make him fall in love with her? What purpose did his heart serve?

"_Why_ did you do it?" he roared again, holding the sword tighter in his right hand.

The time had now come for Tamina to reveal the truth to the Prince who stood in front of him. Her painted hands reached her face and wiped the stray tears away. She then spoke in the gentle voice he was used to, "I am the guardian of a divine covenant, and the secret that comes with that honour is what brought us together. That day, when the Persians attacked, you fought a man who was smuggling this secret out… a dagger."

Dastan's mind visited the day and remembered how he had battled a warrior at the city archway, discovering and taking that artifact. "All this about a knife?"

She straightened, almost offended by his words, "that _dagger_ is sacred and it was being taken to safety when you came about it."

He now understood why she had infiltrated into his life. It was for the dagger he now held. He took the artifact from his free hand and held it by its hilt.

"This dagger? You tortured me for _this dagger_? You could have just asked," he affirmed in anger.

"What you hold now is not any ordinary dagger. What you hold in your hand is the reason for the invasion of Alamut; so I could not simply ask a Persian for it," she stated firmly. "The dagger is sacred and has spiritual powers."

He looked at the dagger as he did earlier that day. The hilt's elegant glass handle and jewel on top was connected to the blade with swirling filigree. The blade was engraved with what he presumed was old Alamutian and it glowed with mystic light.

As captivating as it was, he was not going to fall into what he clearly saw was a trap to break his family apart. "So what does your magic knife do, Princess? Obviously not help you lie better!"

"It turns back time," she whispered.

Dastan almost laughed aloud for what he felt were lies that were being said and the insanity of the situation overwhelmed him. "You want me to believe that? You are insane and that's just pagan madness…"

She cut him off as she started to walk slowly towards him. Tamina knew that there was only one way to make him believe the truth about the dagger. "Press the jewel on the hilt, Prince Dastan."

Yet, Dastan held onto his sword tighter and straightened his hand so that its sharp edge aligned with her heart.

"Stay there. STAY THERE!"

"Press the jewel on the hilt," she whispered against his harsh roar. She now leaned her heart against his sword.

He avoided her pleading eyes as he knew that he will be captured by past memories of her. He was confused as to what she was asking of him and shook his head in defiance to heed her request, "No, I am not falling for your lies again."

A tear trickled down her cheek as she knew she would now speak the final words of her life.

"Dastan, please… press the jewel on the hilt."

With that, Tamina, unexpected to Dastan, plunged herself into his sword, holding the blade with her own hands to penetrate her _own_ heart.

He screamed in agony to see the women he loved be pierced by his own sword. He dragged his blade out of her, and with that she collapsed onto the floor. Dastan released the sword and dagger to the floor, and ran to her side catching her as he fell.

"Tamina, NO."

Her hands cut by the blade fell lifelessly by her with blood dripping from them as her chest, staining her white clothes crimson. He held her tight with one hand and tried to stop the bleeding with the other by pressing against her chest.

The screams had brought Garsiv to the locked door which had to be kicked open as the guards were instructed not to open it at any cost.

Tears blurred his vision and he just kept reciting her name. Asoka knew, _he knew_ the Princess wanted Prince Dastan to experience the Gods for himself. He quickly came out through the secret door screaming and pleading for Dastan to press the jewel on the hilt before the time left slips away.

"PRESS THE JEWEL!"

Dastan crawled to the dagger, lifted it up with his blood-stained hands, kept his thumb on the jewel and forced it down.

And then…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone**

**First of all, so sorry for taking so long to update! Please forgive me and promise to speed things up for you. Thank you again for all the reviews and wonderful words of encouragement. It means a lot. **

**Heads up- I do not have my fabulous Beta reader so I am very concerned my chapter will be dotted with errors :( **

**Enjoy**

**Love**

**A**

**Chapter 12**

Dastan was thrown back into the moment in time just as she was about to impale herself with his sword in a desperate attempt to win his belief.

"Dastan, please… press the jewel on the hilt."

With the fresh memory of her death, he immediately released the sword, making it fall on the floor with a loud chime. Tamina lunged forward, but this time, it was not the cold blade that captured her but the warm arms of the Prince she loved. Dastan cradled her head in his hand and held her tightly against his chest, burying his fingers in her hair. Her eyes were closed tightly afraid to open them lest this was a cruel illusion by the Gods as her life drained away. She could hear him gasp hard trying to catch his breath and Tamina raised her hand and rested it against his strong chest.

They both looked at his left hand that held the Dagger; the jewel pressed firmly down until his knuckles were white. He released it in fear and pushed her away not willing to fall prey to his feelings again.

"Wha... the…you… you died before my eyes!"

She exhaled in relief, yet the harsh shove broke her heart. "You pressed it," she managed to say.

Dastan stood mesmerized and shocked at what just happened, "When I pressed the jewel…"

"It released the sand which turns back time," she completed his sentence.

"And only the holder of the Dagger is aware of what has happened?"

She nodded in reply. "Dastan, _this_ is the reason for the invasion… theinvasion that_ Nizam _plotted."

Tamina stepped towards Dastan once more, but he put his hand up once again to stop her from advancing, "Dastan… it was not about weapons forges, it was about this Dagger."

Dastan, once again, looked at the sacred item in his hand. Every being of him wanted to dismiss this heresy, yet he felt a sense of belonging and peace with it in his hand. His mind was engaged in a battle between reality and fantasy. Questions plagued him, making him doubt both the Princess' pleas and Nizam's accusations of Alamut

"How much time can it turn back?" he questioned her.

"One minute…"

"And when the sands run out? No one will want to only turn back a minute… There's more of it," he realised and voiced his thoughts.

Tamina shifted nervously, still doubting if he would believe her or Nizam, especially since she knew that he did not trust her anymore and Nizam was family. She opened her mouth, but hesitated for just a moment to reveal the truth to the man she loved.

"If you want my help and if you want the Dagger back, which amounts to betraying my family, you will tell me everything. No more games, no more lies," he demanded, as he held the Dagger before her.

"The handle holds only a minute," she said, "but the Sandglass has endless grains of sand."

"Sandglass?"

"In Alamut," she narrated, "rests the beating heart of all life on Earth; the Sandglass of the Gods. Long ago, the Gods looked down on man and saw nothing but greed and treachery. So they sent a great sandstorm to destroy everything and wipe clean the face of the Earth. But one young girl begged the Gods to give mankind another chance, offering her life in exchange. Seeing the purity within, the Gods were reminded of man's potential for good. So they swept the sand into the Sandglass and the Dagger was given to the girl who saved mankind, making her the first Guardian."

"Where is this Sandglass?" he questioned.

"Hidden under our very feet, Prince Dastan."

Dastan looked at the Dagger again… and now it started to make sense that Nizam was digging around the city stating that the weapons forgers were in hidden burrows and concealed passageways where they transported these weapons.

"So Nizam wants this because…" he said as he raised the Dagger to her.

"The blade of the Dagger is the only thing that can pierce the Sandglass and remove the Sands of Time to turn back time to a place he wishes, yet I do not know where or why. He had been digging underneath the city hoping to locate the Sandglass. He is very close to finding it and it is out of _this_ desperation that I reached out to you," she said almost pleading him to believe her.

As those words were uttered, the Prince knew where he wanted to travel back to and why.

"I know why he wants to turn back time. I also know when," Dastan confessed. He stepped closer to Tamina and looked into her eyes, "remember the story I told you about the two young Princes and the lion?"

She nodded in reply.

"That was not just a story. The two Princes were my father and Nizam. Nizam saved Sharaman, and now he wishes to go back in time and undo what he did. Just stand by and watch him be killed, so he can be King."

Tamina saw Dastan realise the truth and she closed her eyes in relief. He may not love her anymore or forgive what she has done, but he was with her now and there was a chance - _a chance _- he would help her.

"Dastan, this was not a plan hatched just months ago. We believe that Nizam had been using corrupt priests of the temple to plan this for decades. Do you remember how my brother, the Crown Prince was killed?" she questioned.

"Rumors say the Hassansins killed him outside the city walls… my father disbanded them after that," he replied.

She looked down sadly at the memory of her brother, "they killed him because they thought that he was the prophesied Protector. Yet the Protector of the Covenant was safe."

As Tamina stood there recounting the prophecy, Dastan recalled what his teacher told him before he left.

'_A great guardian will sprout from Alamut; a model of bravery and kindness, fortitude and wisdom.'_

He remembered the feeling it evoked at that time; the hope and confidence that he was the man called to this great duty. Dastan began to perceive where this story was heading and his body almost rejected the notion of finally discovering his past. He had spent years earning his place as the youngest son of a good man, not born of the flesh, but a father to him all the same. His whole life, rumors and whispers made him a child born out of wedlock to possibly a prostitute or even a young unwed woman. But now, the truth seems far from the reality he and society made for himself.

Tamina continued, "the Gods blessed a lowly yet pious young couple with the prophesied child, but they had to be smuggled out with the child still in the womb to Nasaf to be under the protection of the pious King Sharaman, as requested by my father as danger loomed. But enemies of the crown somehow killed the family and it was thought that the boy was lost. But one day, the King…"

"STOP," Dastan shouted as he turned away from her, knowing all too well the words to follow.

"The King witnessed a single act of courage by an orphan boy from the streets of Nasaf and knew he had found the boy," she completed her sentence.

Dastan exhaled, tearing at the memory of that day and at knowing of his parents for the first time. He struggled to speak about what was just revealed, but could not question her any further as they suddenly heard Nizam's voice greeting and laughing with Garsiv.

"Nizam is here!" Dastan exclaimed and quickly rubbed his face to hide his tears.

"Please… he must not know," Tamina pleaded. "Dastan, the Sands contained within the Sandglass are incredibly powerful. If Nizam goes through with this, the Sands of Time would no longer be contained, and they would carry the Gods' wrath with them once more, destroying everything in their path. All of mankind would pay for Nizam's treachery."

Dastan had but a second to think. He himself had witnessed the power of the dagger. He knew that now he had a duty not only to Persia and Alamut, but to the entire world. But can he trust her?

"Give me back the Dagger, so that I can return it to the Gods," Tamina beseeched again, but he was not ready to surrender the dagger.

"How are your relations with Nizam?" he questioned, as he hid the dagger in his boot.

"She… the one who stood for me earlier and I hardly spoke to him, never retaliated or argued," Tamina answered hurriedly as the voices grew closer.

"Your chambers; does it have connected rooms or a secret passageway to it?"

"Connected chambers," she replied in a whisper, confused at the line of questioning.

Dastan stepped towards her and her eyes reached to his. Her lips parted thinking that he would kiss her at least now. However, he held her only to take the fabric to his hand and pulled her cape over her head, drowning out her beautiful yet sad eyes. "This doesn't change anything between us Princess," he coldly said to quell whatever emotions that were torturing his soul.

Tamina's heart too turned in pain, but she understood that she deserved his retaliation for the lie she lived, although her feelings for him were as true and pure as the very definition of love itself. But now she had to be the Princess, not some woman in love. She had to be a Guardian.

Dastan rushed to the door and unlocked it just as Nizam pushed it open. He stood away from the door, turned towards the Princess and acted as if he was in a formal conversation.

The Vizier entered the room in a hurry to ensure that the Princess did not disclose what he was trying to conceal. Knowing this, Dastan put on his best smile and embraced his uncle, as he saw Garsiv enter with a puzzled look at why both the Princess and his brother looked somewhat flustered.

"Uncle, it is so good to see you," he said as his mind battled a feeling of detest and tried his best to act as the filial and carefree nephew he was expecting.

"You too, my boy. But why did you and Garsiv come unannounced? Oh, I could have organised a banquet," Nizam complained.

"That is precisely why," Garsiv stated, "you always trouble yourself with taking care of us."

"And security was a concern," Dastan added.

"Oh my Princes, it would have been my great honour to serve you. I see that you are having a private meeting with the Princess. I hope we were not interrupting any important matters?" Nizam put forward as he pat Dastan on his cheek.

Dastan smiled, "we were discussing the dissolution of our engagement and betrothal to King Tus. The Princess only wished to know the reason as to why our engagement was broken."

"Ah yes, I heard. Congratulations Your Highness," he said as he turned and bowed at her. He turned back to the Princes, "women, they even fuss when something better come their way," Nizam mocked.

The discussion then turned to their stay in Alamut; both Nizam and Dastan ensuring that the other will not betray their purpose.

"Uncle, I heard that the best view of the city is from the Royal Chamber wing. I am sure we can get our rest in the chambers there," Dastan said and immediately distracted Nizam with other matters so that the Vizier cannot deny the request. With that, Tamina realised the reason as to why he questioned on the connected chambers.

As Prince Garsiv and Nizam took their leave, Dastan stepped towards her to escort the Princess out. While they walked, he quickly whispered instructions on how he would come to her at night. As the words left his mouth, both of them were taken back to the time when _she_ would visit _him_ at night in Nasaf.

Leaving the two lovers to their thoughts was possibly the worst form of torture. She remembered everything from the way he looked at her, to feeling his fingers brush against the back of her neck when he moved her hair to kiss her. She remembered how it felt when he would whisper her name as he held her. It was unfair. Tamina knew that she should not have fallen in love or at least professed her love. Dastan was no better; he moved around the food on his platter and tried to forget her eyes as they looked into his earlier. It had to be done. They could not be together. She used him, made him fall for him, just so - _just so _- she could inject herself into his life, to betray him and to expose his family to great harm. Even now, as then, he could not forget her eyes as they looked back at him.

Tamina waited nervously in the dark with only a solitary lamp at her bedside, counting the minutes until Dastan knocked on the connecting door. She hurried to the door and opened it, her doe eyes looking to him for guidance. He called her into his chamber and was taken unexpectedly at her beauty. She had removed her gold corset, making the dress flow off her gracefully, and was void of any scarfs to cover her face. He did not want to desire her again, but his heart always had a mind of its own when it came to Tamina… if that was even her name. They were alone in his chamber; she stood by the door she just entered and Dastan moved to sit on his bed. They stayed silent, both leaving the questions they have in their minds unspoken.

"This doesn't change anything," Dastan finally spoke. "I will help you, but we will never be the same. You lied to me, you made me believe in something which was false and betrayed my trust... There is no turning back, there is no forgiving. There is just moving on."

She stood by, weathering the harsh unforgiving words. But this was the price for the privilege of being royalty, the penance of her people for the Gods. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry out and beg, yet she stood by, strong, steadfast and did not reply to his words. Silence, once again, engulfed the room.

"Have you always known that I was the one… in the prophecy?" he quickly corrected, afraid that she might misunderstand the question.

She shook her head, "no, I found out once I got back from… from Nasaf."

"I thought _you_ were the Guardian?"

"I am," she answered, "I am the Guardian of the Dagger, while you are the Protector of the Covenant."

"What am I supposed to do?" he questioned.

"Save the world."

"Oh that's all," he exclaimed mockingly as he started to pace around in annoyance. "What will happen if Nizam finds the Sandglass?"

Tamina explained how only someone pure of heart and mind, void of blemish, can enter into the Sandglass Chamber and how the Dagger cannot be taken with violence. "Nizam is impure. When.. _if_ he even steps into the Chamber, the ground beneath will start to decay. The end will start from there. However, _if _he manages to pierce the Sandglass, the seal would be broken and the sand will be unleashed, brining on the end of the world," she warned.

"Garsiv will come to meet us now," he said.

"Will Prince Garsiv believe us?"

Dastan shook his head, "my brother will need some convincing. I mean, we _are_ taking about a dagger that turns back time and Garsiv is all about... practical things."

As he finished, in true Garsiv form, his brother barged in, but seeing the figure in white, he quickly averted his eyes. "I see you have company," he said sternly, disapproving of Dastan having a woman in his chamber.

"Actually, she is here to meet you," Dastan said as he directed Garsiv towards the woman in white.

Garsiv walked around the bed and looked at the serene figure looking back at him.

"Hello Prince Garsiv," Tamina said gently.

He stopped on his tracks and observed the rich clothes on her. He opened his mouth and darted his head back and forth between Dastan and the woman.

"Princess?" he said and looked again at Dastan in confusion.

He nodded, "also… do you remember the maid in Nasaf you spoke to me about?"

Garsiv looked at her again and shook his head, "No no… she… how…"

As his brother looked on in shock, Dastan saw his hand grasp the hilt of his sword in an attack stance. Suddenly, this plan did not seem wise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone**

**Hope the weekend is treating all of you well. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter and will write soooon!**

**Love**

**A**

**Chapter 13**

Dastan lunged forward and kept his hand on Garsiv's to prevent him from drawing the sword. "Garsiv, your hand is on your sword again!"

"Where it should be!"

However, Dastan did not let his brother's hand free only once again reiterated that he needs to listen before he reacts.

"You brought an Alamutian into the Palace! Dastan, this is treason," he said again in anger.

"Please Prince Garsiv," Tamina pleaded, "he did not know that I was the Princess."

At her words, Garsiv pushed his sword back into the sheath and looked at his brother. "Both of you have very little time to tell me what is going on!"

Tamina took this opportunity to narrate to Garsiv how she was concealed to be smuggled out of the city on that fateful day and all that happened thereafter. As senseless all this was, Garsiv understood why the Princess did what she had to but it did not take away the annoyance.

"Are you the Princess who was a maid or a maid disguised as the Princess?" He questioned again in confusion.

Dastan nodded, "Garsiv, she is the Princess of Alamut who was disguised as a maid."

"Did you know?" Garsiv questioned his brother in a sporadic irritated outbursts.

Dastan shook his head.

"Did she know that you didn't know?"

"Yes," Tamina replied before Dastan could.

"Did you know that she knows that you don't know?" Garsiv questioned again.

Dastan shook his head in annoyance, "how could I know that she knows that I don't know when I didn't know what she knows!"

Garsiv sat down, even more annoyed than his brother, and poured some wine into a chalice, "oh this is fucking my mind!"

"Well your mind is about to be further fucked," Dastan mumbled to himself.

Garsiv, however, was too occupied with the mess Dastan had made brining an Alamutian into the palace and the argument continued between the brothers.

"I helped her because she saved my life and I could not let her return back to Alamut in the state it was in."

Garsiv turned to Tamina, "so who was that man you met at the well?"

At this question, Dastan's attention was also heightened.

"He… is my head guard... I lied that day and said that we were… lovers," Tamina said, uncomfortable at her own words as Dastan looked away to mask his true feelings.

Garsiv's eyes suddenly lit up and turned to Dastan, "this is why you didn't want to marry the Princess and wanted to marry the maid; because you were in love with the maid… but the maid is the Princess."

Tamina suddenly looked at Dastan. He had wanted to marry her, even as a maid, he really did.

"Now is _not_ the time Garsiv," Dastan said with clenched jaws, just as any embarrassed sibling would.

"Why have you called for this 'secret meeting'?"

Dastan rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Garsiv, we have been wondering what has been happening in Alamut. And she has the answer."

"The enemy Princess has the answer?"

"She's not our enemy," Dastan defended, "Nizam is."

"Dastan, we discussed this; our theory about Uncle did not make sense. Now, an Alamutian is telling you that our uncle is the enemy. What proof do you have?" Garsiv questioned his suspicions, ignoring the Princess.

Dastan took out the Dagger from the sheath and held it in front of his brother, "This is no ordinary Dagger. It is this mystical devise that made Nizam invade Alamut."

Garsiv sipped his wine, "Mystical devise?"

"Well then," he spoke again, "let me just get the Genie out of my ass, hop on our magic carpet and fly away to warn Tus."

With Garsiv's mocking tone, the discussion between the two Princes now turned into an unmitigated argument and Tamina feared that brining Garsiv into the secret was a mistake.

"Give him the Dagger," she suddenly said.

The brothers abruptly stopped the argument and looked at her. "Give him the Dagger to see for himself."

"See what for who-self?" Garsiv asked annoyed and confused.

Dastan looked at Tamina and she nodded again to reassure him. He approached his brother and held the beautiful Dagger before him.. Garsiv looked at the Dagger and took it to his hand without the gentleness it deserved. He tilted the handle to observe the sand glide across the glass chamber.

"What is this?" Garsiv asked.

"That is the reason for the invasion of Alamut," Dastan said.

"A dagger? Are you completely off your head?"

"Press the jewel on the hilt, Prince Garsiv," Tamina said in her calm warm tone.

"What, so that my head will blow off?" he argued.

"Garsiv, just do it… press the jewel," Dastan said annoyed at the brother.

"No!"

"Why are you so stubborn?" Dastan shouted.

"Shhh," Tamina said, "Nizam might hear us."

"And why are you so gullible to what this woman says?" Garsiv asked.

Tamina looked at Dastan with needing eyes, taking him back to how she had to convince him.

"What?" he looked at her, "I am not going to stab myself for him!"

Garsiv shook his head in anger, "what the fuck is going on?"

"Garsiv, just press the fucking jewel already!"

While they were arguing Tamina jumped forward and pressed the jewel with Garsiv's hand. He did not have time to react, but the next thing he knew was his body and soul being separated. He was somehow out of his body, looking down on himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them, he was back to moments ago.

"Garsiv, just press the fucking jewel already!"

He had been here before! He had traveled back in time! Garsiv threw the dagger at Dastan not willing to hold it and swore, "Shit! What the fuck just happened?"

"Oh you pressed it," Tamina said relieved that he too would now believe her.

"I need to sit," Garsiv said and sat at the table, filled his chalice and gulped down the rest of the wine from the jug itself.

Dastan almost burst out laughing at his 'brave' brother's reaction as Tamina started to relate the story of the Sandglass.

"How… how long can this _Dagger_ take us back?" Garsiv questioned.

"The handle holds only a minute but there is an unlimited source which Nizam is very close to locating," Tamina answered.

All three of them now sat across each other in silence until Dastan spoke again.

"Nizam wishes to go back in time and…" before Dastan can continue, Garsiv finished the sentence.

"And not save father from the lion that day," he said sadly. "But why? He can be King any day even now… if he kills all who have claim on the throne."

Dastan smiled, comforted that his brother was now starting to believe him, "he cannot become King now without Persia being reduced to ashes with civil unrest. More than that, he wants to enjoy decades of _being_ a King. He had to distract us with Father's death… so he used _me_ for that."

He looked at Garsiv again, "He gave the robe to Tus… his hands were burnt just like she told me in the desert. He told me that it was from when he removed the poisoned robe from Father. But I have thought about it over and over again… he never touched that robe!"

Garsiv hung his head as he spoke with the guilt of the past weighing him down. "Nizam wanted you dead… and he even said that you had attempted to kill him. He wanted you silenced and recommended your death. Tus disagreed and ordered you to be brought back alive. But why does he want you dead?"

"He wanted me dead, Garsiv, because I have the Dagger. He has even hired Hassansins to make that happen. He wants me dead because of what I might say, and to whom I might tell."

The room fell into silence once again, as if a judge was contemplating a sentence.

Finally, completely understanding what had transpired, Garsiv rested his hand on Dastan's knee, "tell me brother."

Tamina sighed in relief at the outcome and looked at Dastan with hope. They discussed strategy, with the information at hand, and a defense plan- to be discreet with their actions and return the Dagger to the Gods. Tamina informed them of the Water Temple and how, with it destroyed, the only option is to return the Dagger to the Gods through the Sandglass Chamber. They knew that once the plan was in effect they will have to battle against men loyal to Nizam and worse; the Hassansins. Garsiv decided to send word in secret to the cavalries stationed at the Alamutian borderlands to arrive close to the city walls. They would advance once Dastan and the Princess leave to the Sandglass Chamber.

They had spent over an hour in discussion and Garsiv once again looked at the 'two lovers', as he now named them, and felt that there was more to this story.

"Is there anything else I _should_ know?" he questioned.

"Yes," Dastan said as he looked at Tamina, "I… I am also the… the Protector of the Covenant of the Sandglass of the Gods."

"What the…?"

The words sent Garsiv into disarray. He was expecting confessions of love, secret marriage plans or even being with child. But this was not farfetched after hearing what he did today.

Dastan recounted to Garsiv about the prophecy, Tamina's brother and how he found his way to Nasaf. Garsiv suddenly spat out the wine.

"Wait, are you two siblings? YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR SISTER?"

"No, NO! What the fuck, Garsiv!"

"Aren't you two some holy sacred prophecy thing?" he tried to reason.

"Yes, but she is _NOT_ my sister… and I did _NOT_ sleep with her," Dastan said through clenched jaws.

After calming himself down from the excitement, Garsiv left them to send Roham and Asoka to his commanders at the borderlands, and once again, Tamina and Dastan were left to themselves. He turned the Dagger in his hands, thinking of the irony of how such a beautiful object can bring out such viciousness in people.

"The inscription on the blade, that's ancient Alamutian?" he asked as she nodded in reply. "What does it say?"

"Our lives are forever in the hands of the Gods," she said in a whisper.

She fought against looking at him again, worried that she will not be able to hold in her feelings. She still wanted his forgiveness. Tamina moved to the connecting door to leave, but turned and thanked him for all what he has done.

"What is your real name?" he suddenly asked.

"Tamina. My name is Tamina. I never lied to you about my name, just as I never lied to you about _who_ I am only _what_ I was," she whispered her reply.

Yet, he was not done with his cruel words, "once this is over, we separate our lives, never to meet again. From this moment on, there is no bond binding us together."

Tamina slipped away without a reply and he exhaled and hung his head as soon as the door closed behind her. It seemed like he could only breathe when she was away from him. He could not think when she was around, and the anger only seemed to be in retaliation for the hurt she had caused him.

She was honest about everything but she hid an important part. Tamina concealed the fact that returning the Dagger to the Gods meant paying the original price - a pure life, _her pure life_, would be taken for atonement of Nizam's treachery. Sadness engulfed her at the thought of leaving Dastan behind but then again, it was a better path than being married to the brother of the man she loved.

It was almost dawn when Garsiv returned but entering Dastan's chambers, he noticed that the connecting door to the Princess's Chamber was ajar. He pushed open the door and stepped in to see his brother, wine in hand, looking at the sleeping figure. Dastan held up his hand to cease his brother from advancing towards him, and rising from his position, led him back into his chamber. As the connecting door closed, Garsiv turned to his younger brother.

"Did you sleep with her? You do realise that she is your sister-in-law?" he questioned to tease Dastan.

"Garsiv," he said with his voice void of any playfulness, "I _have not_ and _will not_ sleep with her."

"Yes, because now it will amount to treason, and you seem to be a fan favourite when it comes to that crime," Garsiv joked but his brother stood looking down in melancholy.

He finally spoke, "Garsiv, Tus cannot marry her."

Garsiv picked up his chalice and sat on the bed. "So first you did not want to marry her, then you didn't think you would marry her, and then you wanted Tus to marry her, who by the way was NOT easy to convince, and now you don't want Tus to marry her?"

"Tus cannot marry her," he once again said with his eyes cast down.

"Because _you_ want to marry her?" Garsiv questioned.

Dastan stood quiet for a while. "No."

"Can _I_ marry her?" Garsiv asked, making his brother protest in anger.

"Garsiv, what the fuck!?"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding," Garsiv laughed. "Let me ask this; do you want _anyone_ to marry her?"

Dastan simply looked at his brother, walked towards him and took the chalice off his hands, "no... she lied to me... I cannot marry her… but someone else…"

"So, the Alamutian bloodline has to end and the course of nations have to change because you got your little heart broken?" Garsiv questioned.

"And _you_ are suddenly an expert in love? The man who married for duty?"

As soon as the words left Dastan, he knew it was insensitive and out of spite. Yet before he could apologise, his brother spoke.

"My wife and I would not have had an epic love affair, but she is the mother of my children, and I do love her. I may not be _in _love with her and I may not be the best person to give you advice on love, but I will advise you on sense," he said. "Leave love to the poets and storytellers Dastan, for duty is our destiny."

He emptied the wine, left the chalice on the table and held his brother by his shoulders.

"You don't want her to marry anyone because you love her. You don't want to marry her because she lied to you. Yet if you were in the same position, would you not lie to save your own people? But since you are going to hold on to that grudge, let her go. You must let her go. She is Tus' wife now."

Saying that, the elder Prince retreated to his chambers to await news from Roham on the position of the Persian cavalry. As soon as the army comes to sight, Nizam would know that his secret has been uncovered and chaos will prevail. However, Dastan's mind was more troubled by the feelings he had for Tamina. Whenever he closed his eyes, even now, he could see them together holding each other. He could see the last day they were together, his body hovering over hers, wanting to make love to her. He had obsessed over Tamina, the maid, being touched by that man; the guard who he was made to believe was her betrothed. It was worse at nights. Now, there was a chance, no it was not confirmed that it will be his brother who would touch her. Dastan knew he would have to sit through their wedding, jokes and rumors of their consummation and everyday live though the fact the Tus would be with her at night, all while living under the same dome of the Palace. To Tus, she would be another one of his many wives but to him she was the only one. But it was him who made this happen! He was to marry her!

He looked at his hands which knew how it felt to touch her alabaster skin… and in anger, threw the chalice at the wall.

"Dastan…"

He heard a whisper soft against his rage.

He had not heard her come in, but there she stood in the dark room, her face just as he remembered. Just as beautiful. Just as enchanting. He walked to her and raised his hand almost to cup her face.

How could his life turn this way? Only a few months ago, he was carefree and void of an imprisoning feeling of concern for a woman, and life was about serving his country and crown. Duty was second nature and giving up his life did not incite countless regrets. As he looked at her, he remembered the cruel words he uttered to her.

In Dastan's mind, he uttered words of hate, yet he did not know the gravity of what he had spoken. The Hassansins could not see him because Tamina was with him and the binding prayer that she recited when he left for battle had protected him from those evil eyes. The Dagger had been used twice, unsettling the aura, and the young Prince's words broke every protection he had from the evil clairvoyance of the Hassansins.

'_There is no bond binding us together.'_

Those words echoed to the Hassansins' lair and Zolm traced out, smiling at his vision.

"The Dagger is with the Prince…. Prince Dastan," he hissed and turned to Nizam who stood by him. "Tell me, what would you like to do now, my Lord?"

It was finally here… what Nizam was waiting for, possibly a lifetime. "Well," he said, "let's go kill some Princes."


	14. Chapter 14

Hi Everyone

Here comes the next episode your you for reading my fic and for all the reviews. I can't wait to find out what you think.

**Dastan and Tamina (well Jake and Gemma if I am being truthful) are my OTP** and I love writing about them. Have about two more fics in my head for PoP I need to get into paper. Hope you guys stick around.

TC and happy reading.

Love

A

P.S. In the movie, the dagger _was_ inscribed with the words to mean "Our lives are forever in the hands of the Gods,"

**Chapter 14**

They stood in front of each other in the silent dark room.

He wanted to hold her, and she yearned to be touched by him, yet they stood frozen before each other. She parted her lips to speak but there were no words that would make him understand why she did what she did. She wanted his forgiveness and he was ready to listen to her now. His brother's advice had been playing in his mind, and Dastan understood that it was hurt that caused the anger, not her actions. He knew that she did not truly lie to him.

"I…" Tamina said but hesitated again when Garsiv walked in.

"They," he stopped when he saw them standing with so much unsaid. "They are close by… it is time both of you set off to the temple. I can only hold him off for a little while," Garsiv advised.

Dastan nodded in reply, but still did not acknowledge Tamina. Knowing that all he will get with these 'two idiotic lovers', as he likes to call them, is melancholic silence, Garsiv started off the conversation to break the quietness.

"Do you know how you two will get to wherever?"

"There is a secret passageway to the Sandroom," Tamina said.

"Is it safe? Undiscovered?" Dastan questioned.

Tamina nodded, "the path is not written, only passed by word of mouth from generation to generation of Guardians, and only those called by the Gods can enter the pathway."

They discussed how they would meet and leaving Tamina with his brother, Dastan left to speak to Asoka and Bis. Garsiv looked at her.

"Dastan still loves you and I have seen him go through many days of pain without you. When this shit is over, I will talk to Tus and undo his engagement to you. But, if... _IF_ you break his heart, I will kill you," Garsiv warned.

Tamina nodded as her eyes teared, but she knew there was no coming back from what she intended to do. As soon as the Dagger is returned to the Gods, her life would also be taken with it. There was no returning, and there was certainly no coming back to Dastan.

It was almost morning when both of them had prepared to go on the journey they have been called to. She had dressed up in white pantaloon and a tunic, her face once again covered in a scarf, both disguised as peasants.

"Lead the way Princess," he said and Tamina slowly started to descent into the secret pathways of the lowly temple to the Sandglass Room.

The room was bare of any gilded intricate designs as the Sky Temple save a massive carved figure of a deity stood before them. Dastan turned back to check if anyone was following them as Tamina slowly removed a tile from the wall and slid her hand through. She felt around the cobwebs and dust for the secret key, and smiled as she felt the cold clay.

A press of the key released some air trapped within the hidden pathway, blowing out the only torch they had. He expected gilded statues and carved walls, but Dastan was greeted by a dark room of sand with only a distant sanctum. As soon as they stepped in, the wall caved back concealing the doorway into the background.

Tamina took a step forward, but Dastan suddenly pulled her back.

"Don't just walk in... this place must have many concealed traps to keep intruders away!"

"What? Dastan, this place was made by the Gods. Only _our_ feet can walk on _this_ ground... What did you think was going to happen?" Tamina questioned,

Dastan looked at her, "I don't know... the floor caving in, the walls falling apart, me riding the sand doing a backflip to finally land on solid ground, only to shoot down a shaft and..."

His eyes had lit up as he described the whole situation with enthusiasm when he noticed Tamina looking at him with less vigor. "Yes... shall we then?" he asked as he indicated her to show the way.

They reached the sanctum and looked at the catacombs before them. They strode down the dark pathway, their hearts beating faster with each step, wishing every turn to be the end of their journey.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Tamina held out her hand searching for support to steady her. Concerned for her safety, Dastan held her and pulled her to him, holding her close against him as a deafening roar of the ground caving in surrounded them.

"They found the place! Nizam must be here... that is the only reason why the ground shook. Only those who are called can enter the chamber, and the ground... the ground decays when evil touches it," she said in distress.

She pushed herself away from him, "Dastan give me the dagger... I must return it... the original price must be paid."

He held her by the shoulders and looked at her. "What price?" he questioned.

She was so set on her duty, but each time he looked at her, she just caved into the love she has for him. Tears once again started to stream down her face as she looked down and shook her head, "please Dastan... give me the dagger so that I can return it back to the Gods."

Her pleading made him realise that they are now facing a very real threat. It was no longer a question of reaching the Sandglass Chamber and returning the Dagger while Garsiv battled Nizam and his men. Now, evil was at the door. He held her hand tightly and started to run down the pathway.

As they turned a corner, a fiery blade of a scimitar crashed against a rock.

Dastan pushed Tamina out of the way and took his swords to his hands, "wait here," he whispered and turned battle the Hassansin.

The hollow tomb of the pathway echoed the steel striking each other. Dastan leveraged himself from the broken walls and back flipped to surpass the Hassansin and attack him from the back. Tamina kept herself from going to Dastan's aid as directed even though every fiber in her wanted to and only heard the grunts and screams of the two men in battle. She prayed for him and held her breath. The surrounding fell quiet, save for footsteps nearing her.

Suddenly, a hand appeared from the corner. "Come on," he smiled at her; his face marked with blood.

Tamina smiled, her heart relieved for his safety and held is hand. "Are you hurt?"

"No," he said, "this is not my blood."

Dastan led her through the pathway, when Tamina saw the dead body of the Hassansin on the floor.

The ground shook once again as they made their way towards the Sandglass Chamber. "There must be more of them," Dastan said looking over his shoulder.

"Dastan, they have found it! They must be close to the Chamber," she said with alarm.

They ran through the tunnel with the golden glow of the sandglass guiding them towards the Chamber. The roar of the Sands being disturbed moved fiercely in the Glass and Tamina knew that evil has indeed tainted the sacred ground- the treachery in their souls showed the Gods that man can be evil and the hollow walls began to slowly erode as Tamina had warned. She knew the time was here. She knelt down at the sight of the divine power in the distance, and the stream of light from above indicated that Nizam has already found the chamber.

Tamina turned to Dastan and implored in a calm and mesmerizing voice, "Please give me the Dagger so I can return it."

"Tamina, they know it will be easy to attack you and take it away..."

She interrupted him, "Dastan, I must return the Dagger to the Gods now! Only _I_ can do it."

He continued to look at her, being confused. She was in great urgency, yet now she was the Tamina he knew - calm and serene.

"Listen to me," she said as she took his hands, "as soon as I return the Dagger or _whatever happens here_, you must go up and help your brother and Asoka clear my people, as there could still be a chance for them to be safe."

"What... Tamina, we will do this together," he assured her.

"No please... Dastan, you must promise me that no matter what happens you _must_ do it," she pleaded again.

"No, but..."

"_DASTAN_, please promise me you will," she asked firmly.

It did not make sense to him why she was saying these words, but as they spoke, Dastan saw the soft sand move in the distance over the scales of vipers. Zolm was here! Tamina had to be protected, as he feared that Nizam might have uncovered that only Tamina can return the Dagger. He had a second to think, but there was no thought except one - he loved her.

"No," he pulled her again to him against her protests, "if we die here today, I will die your husband and you my wife."

Her eyes met his and she struggled to speak.

"You forgive me?" she asked.

He shook his head, "there is nothing to forgive; only your forgiveness to be asked for my pride."

Dastan noticed the mounts of sand move again and knew the vipers ushered their master to her.

"Marry me?" he asked as he held her face and the tears streamed down.

She shook her head knowing that she would not return. Why should she ruin his life with this sadness? But he was relentless in his request, and she truly wanted to be his.

"We cannot... there is no one to marry us," she said.

Dastan smiled through the pain, "the important ones are here... you, me and the Gods... this is your holy ground. You're here, so this is _my_ sacred ground."

She cried out as she heard his words; her heart wrenching in pain and happiness at the same time. She yet hid the fact that with this, her life would end.

"But the most important thing is; will you take me with my big head?"

She nodded in reply.

Dastan used his thumbs to wipe her tears and held her hands.

"Then I take you as my wife," he whispered to her.

Tamina smiled, "and I, you as my husband."

Dastan smiled through the sadness, and lowered his lips to hers. She held him close as their lips met, yearning to be with him. Dastan released her first, knowing that he will have to battle Zolm to the death to protect her. He gave her the Dagger and looked at her face for a moment.

"Now we are husband and wife… go," he said and let her go, thinking that he had released her to safety, unknowing that it was the last time she would breathe.

He saw her run along the broken cliff as Dastan felt Zolm's presence. His face turned from the soft expression of love to the hard anger of the warrior within.

He removed his swords from its sheath and turned to meet the dark master. Tamina ran along the eroding and jagged pathway, but turned back at the cry of pain from Dastan. Seeing him battle Zolm while bleeding from his shoulder, she screamed his name.

"Go Tamina, GO!" he shouted back and battled on, as the pulley with Nizam closed in.

He knew he only had to hold him off until she reached the Sandglass, where the illuminated star indicated the doorway to the Gods. However, Dastan's distraction with Tamina gave a chance for Zolm to push him against the serrated rock wall and held the blade against his neck as Dastan resisted as much as he could yet looking at Tamina.

The evil and bloodshed in the sacred chamber angered the Gods and the plums of dust of the eroding walls filled the air. The roaring swirl of sand in the Sandglass was deafening against her ear.

She reached her final destination and prohibited herself from turning back as she knew… _she knew_ her heart will not let her go through with her calling.

The top of the Dagger reached its resting place and the whole world slowed down. But suddenly, a metal spike of a Hassansin's blade flew through the air and pinned her right wrist onto the stone wall in dead accuracy, making the Dagger fall off as her fingers released its hilt.

She screamed in pain and fell, only to be hung by her nailed hand, as she struggled to retrieve the dagger, but the tremors made the Dagger slide down the cliff. Her painful cry reached Dastan's ears. He screamed her name and with everything he had, stabbed and pushed Zolm over the cliff to his death.

"Dastan, the Dagger!" she screamed as it slid down the path.

Dastan's eyes followed the glowing handle of the sacred Dagger as it slid down the rugged pathway. He lunged forward and skidded on the floor to catch it before it disappeared under the rocks.

Tamina's body was engulfed in pain, yet she tried to remove the spike pinning her hand as she saw Nizam approach her. Dastan screamed her name. Just as the Hassansin took his aim again at Tamina, the shuddering walls buried the unsuspecting Hassansin in its rage as if it was instinctively protecting its Guardian.

However, this did not deter Nizam, who calmly continued to walk towards Tamina as Dastan watched in fear not knowing what he would do to her. Yet before Dastan could reach her, Nizam held a sword to her neck. Blood gushed from her slit wrist while the poison ran through her veins making her feel faint.

"Ah, the Princess and the pauper trying to save the world," he laughed as he mercilessly pulled her hand out of the spike.

Tamina cried in agony as it tore her flesh and collapsed on the floor. Nizam pulled her up against the ground towards him.

"NO!" Dastan screamed as he ran to the chamber.

The Sandglass glowed and thundered in fury at the proximity of violence and wickedness, as Nizam stood close to it holding Tamina with a sword to her neck.

"Nizam," he screamed again, "let her go!"

He looked at the Dagger, "give me the Dagger and I will free her."

Tamina shook her head, pleading Dastan to take the Dagger away. She knew, _she knew_, that there was no returning the Dagger to the Gods now as the rock which held the ingress had faded away. She had to convince Dastan to take the Dagger away from Nizam.

"You murdered your own family... Sharaman was your brother!"

"And my curse," Nizam shouted back as he tightened the grip on Tamina. He looked at the two young lovers in agony and he read Dastan's mind - he wanted to destroy the Dagger; throw it into the abyss.

"If you destroy the Dagger, it would be as if you killed her with your own two hands… I will not hesitate to throw her off this cliff."

Dastan paused at the words, which made Nizam laugh, "I never understood why my brother brought trash like you into the palace."

"Nizam," Tamina spoke with her life draining away, "do not use the Dagger to undo your past… it will unleash..."

"Unleash what?" he screamed at Tamina as he turned her to him, "the Gods' wrath? Hell itself?"

"Leave her," Dastan spoke again, "take me."

"Give me the Dagger and I will give her to you. But did you know that as soon as she returned the Dagger to the Gods, she would have died? "

"What?"

"I am saving your woman, Dastan… give me the Dagger and I will let her live. I have no use for any of you… the Gods will let her live," he reasoned.

Dastan froze where he stood as Tamina was manhandled like a straw doll in Nizam's clutches. He could not think straight anymore. He could only think of her. Selfishness seeped into his mind. He thought of all the ways in which he could save both. He was confident that if he exchange her for the Dagger and have enough time to get it back from Nizam. Besides, only Tamina can return it to the Gods.

Yes, he convinced herself that he was doing it to retrieve the Dagger from evil and his motives were not to save Tamina first. But his heart had already deceived his head.

The silence angered Nizam and he moved the sword closer to her neck, "I am done playing, Dastan!"

"No, NO!" he shouted. "I will give you the Dagger and you will give her to me."

Tamina cried in pain and protested, but the self-regard built in Dastan's heart incited the raging Sandglass and the ground shook violently once again.

They stood across each other. Dastan extended the Dagger to Nizam as the Vizier loosened his grip on Tamina. As Nizam's fingers reached the blade, he pushed Tamina to the eroding ground.

Dastan lunged forward and, at that very moment, forgot his promise to her and his calling. He felt the Dagger being grabbed off his hand by Nizam and his own hand grasping at Tamina as she fell towards the edge.

In his love for Tamina, he forgot his promise and the purpose of his journey here. The love for her clouded his mind and guided his heart. His longing for her blinded him to the severity of his action. Selfless calling of his duty was now sacrificed for selfish love.

As soon as the Dagger was held by evil hands, the ground began to cave in, sending all of them over the cliff. Dastan held on to the edge of a jagged rock with one hand as he held Tamina's arm with the other. His cut shoulder burned in pain but it did not matter. He looked down at her; her feet feeling around for anything to help leverage, as she looked up at him. Blood drained down from her wrist to Dastan's hold, threatening to loosen the grip. He screamed in pain and looked at Nizam, who was climbing to the Sandglass.

"Enjoy the gutter, Dastan," Nizam shouted as he started to move to the surface, "it is where you would stay under my reign."

Dastan looked at Tamina once again. They both knew that there was no possible way to save both herself and the Dagger. He had to choose. He knew that the greater good must prevail.

"Stop him, if the glass shatters, the world dies with it," Tamina said as she felt his grip quiver in pain.

"No, I can pull you up. Try, Tamina, try"

"No, you cannot… you must accept it, Dastan… this is not my destiny, it's yours… it always has been," she replied.

"No, it's _our_ destiny," he argued through the sting of his wound.

"Let me go," she whispered, yet it reached his ears over the noise.

"I won't," he protested again.

"Let me go."

He shouted back in protest, "I'm not letting you go!"

Tamina's eyes flooded with tears at the thought of reaching the end of their life together. She would love him forever, through life or death. But now, they will part.

"Dastan," she said again, "remember what is inscribed in the Dagger?"

"Our lives are forever in the hands of the Gods," he said in a whisper.

With that, she realised what she had to do. She had to let go now for the sake of the world.

"Trust in the Gods, Dastan, for they know the purity of our hearts… I will love you always… I only wish we could have been together."

With that, Tamina closed her eyes and released the grip. She felt the blood from her pierced wrist gush out as Dastan held on to her. Tears flowed out of her eyes, yet she did not want to voice her pain; she wanted it to end, so that Dastan could save the Dagger.

"No! Tamina!"

He pleaded, yet she did not open her eyes to see him.

"Tamina! Tamina! Don't do this!"

Just as he said the words, Tamina slipped out and plummeted into the abyss. He looked at the figure disappearing into the dark… and with it, every will he had to live. But he had promises to fulfill to his love. He gathered all that was left and climbed back up. Nizam had the Dagger raised above his head.

Just as the blade pierced the Sandglass, Dastan jumped forward and wrapped his blood-soaked hands around Nizam's on to the hilt, and used all he had to pull out the Dagger out. The jewel of the hilt opened, and the sand flowed through striking the subterranean walls with bolts of lightning.

The wind howled around them and the agitated sand in the Sandglass shone through as time started to reverse. The power of the Sand that flowed through the hilt flung the two men out against the glass, and Dastan heard the glass as they held on to it. As feared, the blade cracked the glass and it veined out, threatening to shatter. Dastan unsheathed a knife off his belt, lunged towards Nizam and stabbed him on his side, as he kicked back. They both clashed against each other; both refusing to let go of the dagger and Dastan tried to shield his wound which Nizam punched to increase his pain. And then suddenly, in a moment of pure chance, Dastan slit his uncle's throat.

Nizam's greed made him hold on to the Dagger with one hand, as he clenched his neck to stop the bleeding with the other. He fell on the floor, and Dastan used this chance to kick him repeatedly until Nizam's hand finally slipped away from the hilt.

Dastan looked at the Sandglass; the crack was widening, and he knew there was no turning back. Dastan used the little strength he had left to pull out the Dagger and fell on the floor as it loosened. He looked at Nizam, now lying dead at its feet; his greed and treachery bringing forth the obliteration of all.

The Sandglass spiraled, which pulled the walls down and eroded the ground, yet Dastan could only look at the abyss where Tamina would be; her life taken because he could not protect her. She knew that she would die when she returned the Dagger, yet she was faithful to her sacred duty, just as she had been faithful to him. He regretted not holding her… not marrying her… not making her his- both body and soul. It was gone; every hope, every chance and every resolve. He wanted to stay, but he knew there was one more promise to fulfill – ensure that her people, _their people_, escape the city if the Sandstorm can be contained. He looked at the path they entered through to the Sandglass Room and his eyes turned one last time at Tamina's rocky dark tomb.

"I love you," he whispered against the harsh roar of the chamber.

He turned back and made his way to the surface through the corroding tunnels back to the city.

The fierce tornado of sand now reached to the heavens and gloomed the sky. The screams of families, as they abandon the city, clashed against the boom of the storm which now may wipe out the whole world. Soldiers of Persia and Alamut together now guided those who had to pay for a crime they were innocent of. Dastan immediately recognised a face in the crowd - Asoka.

"Where is Garsiv?" he screamed.

"He is down the road, Prince Dastan… he ordered us to go."

Dastan knew his brother. He knew that Garsiv never ran away in fear; his bravery runs through his veins each day. Dastan finally found him, and there he stood against the wind; adorned in his armour, sword in hand and looking at the darkened sandstorm which now reached the sky.

"Garsiv," he called.

"Brother," he said as they embraced, "where… where is…"

Dastan's eyes provided the answer to that question as he shook his head.

"But you stopped Nizam," Garsiv tried to comfort him.

"Not before causing this armageddon… this is the end, brother," Dastan confessed.

"We did our best."

They both turned and stood looking at the growing storm, knowing that the end was inevitable.

"So we stand here," Dastan said.

"Sharaman's children do not fear away from a fight… and soon we will all be together in paradise."

Dastan suddenly turned to Garsiv, "we are married… we got married before… before"

"Congratulations," Garsiv held his shoulder. "I wish Tus was here… so he can kick your ass for marrying his bride."

They both laughed in brotherly comfort and looked at each other, with the sounds of thunder of judgment of the Gods calling them to their deaths. The brothers took their swords to their hands as if they were to ride to battle, Dastan holding the dagger with the hand stained with Tamina's blood.

Garsiv's face soon grew sad, "I _am_ in love with my wife…"

It incited a smile from Dastan, who was glad that his brother finally realised that love exists.

"I am honoured to be beside you, Brother," Garsiv said.

"And I with you," Dastan replied as they knocked their elbows comradely.

"I love you, brother," Dastan said as he looked at Garsiv.

"Well, don't be a pussy now!"

The storm inched closer; and with it, his death. Dastan flashed through his life filled with memories of pain and joy, yet he came back to the memory of his Princess. He loved her endlessly and he blamed himself for costing her life. His life has been building up to this duty, which he failed. He failed in his promise to her. It is now _he_ who had betrayed _her_, and he wished for all this guilt to be washed away in the hail of sand that rushed towards him. He knew his life will now end, and perhaps, his sins will be forgiven… but best of all, he would be with Tamina.

This is how the story of the Prince and his Princess would end - unwritten and forgotten. Their beautiful love blinded by deceit, mistrust and grief that corrupted its pure core. Time was wasted and now time was gone; chance given by the Gods thrown away for human weakness. Yet heroes were not made superhuman. Heroes were ordinary souls who chose to be extraordinary.

As the Sand engulfed Dastan, he remembered the words she lived by and wanted him to trust; their lives are forever in the hands of the Gods.


	15. Hope?

Hi Everyone

Well I think I caused some worry with my last chapter (which was sort of my cruel plan LOL).

But I am in sunny Maldives for work and will take some time to upload. So here's a little bit to keep hope alive!

Love

A

P.s. Watched PoP on the plane toooooo

Man was not to be without blemish. It is the mortal weakness that makes man blessed to choose a path of righteousness when evil masks corruption as a life worth living.

While many men choose to feed their minds with power and treasures of this world, some choose to enrich their hearts and souls with duty, loyalty, bravery, grace and love. No, men are not called to be like Gods. Men are called to be extraordinary.

As one pure soul lay dead in the hallowed ground, another now bravely faces death as atonement for what he believed were his sins. And in death, as in life, they offered their lives and placed them in the hands of the Gods. Yet both parted with the love of their life; the pure soul which made them perfect in the eyes of the Gods.

How can evil prevail when good yet existed? How can the Gods forsake the faithful who sacrificed their lives for the greater good? No, evil shall not take the lives of the pure.

The Dagger glowed with the will of the Gods in its Guardian's hand, as he was engulfed in the sandstorm… and the Sands of Time began to...


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone**

**I am so sorry for taking so long! But I love this story and Dastan & Tamina so much that I wanted to give a good sendoff. I read through 'Who I am' and this fic to give a suitable ending. I hope I did this story justice with this last chapter. **

**I am sand this is ending but they deserve it now. I have had this story stuck in my head for close to a year and I am so glad that I got it down. I write for you and it is just crazy that you guys actually like it- I am so grateful. **

**So thank you to SingularToast, True fan of PoP, Shani, Elizabeth-nightwatchman, Dracarys, Ireadbooksandpeople, Klementin, Renaissancebooklover108, Redgrave, Hershey, Corah, SAMARTH, Shrajan, Llessep,Wanda06, Arun and all those who left a review as a Guest (apologise if I missed anyone), and everyone who read my story. I am so thankful and humbled. **

**Please do tell me your thoughts and I love hearing from you, your feedback is so greatly valued. **

**As I have said Dastan and Tamina (Jake and Gemma… who were finally in the same geographical location at TIFF for like a day!) are my OTP and I love writing about them. I have two more PoPs in my head and will pen them down soon. Love loads**

**A**

**P.S. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 15**

He could not feel anything around him and perhaps, he thought, he was dead. The grains of gold did not harm his eyes as he opened them to see the sand swirl around him and almost pick himself off the ground. The dagger glowed in his hand and suddenly golden sand started to stream through the dagger, gathering speed as the ambers climbed up his arm. He looked at the hilt imitating the enraged sandglass and the concentrated energy in the hilt exploded.

He felt himself thrown back into a vacuum and suddenly, there he was; kneeling in the streets of Alamut with the dagger in hand. He turned in surprise, looking for a sign to prove that this is not a vision, but as he looked behind him, Dastan saw the unconscious body of Asoka being dragged away from the streets by Alamutian guards. This was reality… his past was now his present. Time had turned!

"Prince Dastan, Prince Dastan!" a familiar voice called through the crowd.

It was Bis!

"Bis, you're here."

"Of course I'm here! You have not managed to get me killed yet," he laughed as he embraced his friend.

At the other end of Alamut, the Princess was being led to safety via a secret passageway when her feet stopped in hesitation. She felt it - a strange heed. She feared the Dagger was in danger. Leaving the path to her freedom, she made her way back into the palace, to the dismay of the Council.

"They have not invaded the palace yet, Princess," the councilman said. "There is some argument at the steps."

"Argument?" she questioned.

"The youngest Prince, with the Vizier Nizam," he advised but before he could stop her, Tamina ran to a hidden window.

She could not make out the Princes with their armies crowding around them, but she caught a glimpse of the figure jumping off the palace steps. However, the news that that the Dagger was lost was brought to her and she left the window to instruct her people.

She turned to the councilman, "Prince Tus will want to make a political agreement. Agree to it. All of our deaths will solve nothing. I need to look for the Dagger."

"But Princess, what if he does not request for a dialogue?"

Tamina turned, "as brutal as they are in the battlefield, I have faith in King Sharaman's piety and his sons hold his legacy. We are not savages... we will receive them, even after they destroyed the city."

The three brothers sat in the main tent, quiet and with their heads hung in disbelief at what has occurred. Their uncle had deceived them all and even attempted to kill their own brother. The Crown Prince's hand yet shook in disbelief and Garsiv poured himself some wine to drown the feeling.

Dastan wished there was a way to make his family understand all that had transpired in the time lost. However, if he was to reveal Nizam's plot, he will create more questions than answers. He had to protect the covenant.

"How did you know?" Garsiv asked breaking the silence.

Dastan looked at his brother. He had but a second to think of a reply.

"I had my suspicions... Tus, he was working with the Hassansins," Dastan replied.

"The Hassansins no longer exist," Garsiv said.

"The killing force for the Persian kings," Tus narrated, "Father ordered them disbanded after they attacked Alamut and rumored to kill their crown prince."

Dastan went to his brother, "Nizam must have disobeyed Father's orders and kept them intact."

"He knew Father would disapprove of the invasion of Alamut with only an indication of weapon sales," Tus replied. "Oh dear God, Father... how are we to explain this?"

"I will question the spy," Garsiv said as he turned to Tus, "and you, brother, should request an audience with the Princess."

At these words, Dastan's heart stood still and his mind raced with questions. He had once again put his duty first and forced himself to keep her out of his mind. But now, he allowed himself to think of her. Was she too alive? Was time rewound to before she was killed? Will she recall him? No, he knew that she would have no memory of him. All the days of their friendship, nights of endless conversations, times they shared with laughter and love, gone away as the sands themselves.

"Yes," Dastan agreed at the chance of seeing his Princess, "we should go."

A messenger was sent to the Alamutian Palace as the three Princes prepared for an audience with the Princess. Dastan knew that as before, she would be disguised as a maid or worse already smuggled out of the city. He did not care. He just wanted her to be alive.

He stood as the warm water rushed over him, making the cuts and bruises smart. He remembered how it ended. He remembered the time he wasted in pride, the agony she was in as the spike pierced her, and how she sacrificed herself to save many. But most of all, he remembered that she was his wife and no time reversed can ever erase that. He loved her and his whole being burned with urgency to be with her before anyone could claim her hand.

He had no fear that Tus would propose to the Princess, as it is Persia now on the back foot. There is no 'political solution' to be bargained, only forgiveness for Persia's mistake. He would look for her, request for the King's blessings and ask her for her hand in marriage. He was lost in his thoughts while he was being adorned in his royal robes when Garsiv came into his tent.

"The spy confessed... his family has been kidnapped by Nizam... with the help of the Hassansins," he said.

"Does Tus know?"

Garsiv nodded.

"And Father, has he been informed?" Dastan asked.

"First dispatch was received by Tus before he could write to Father. The King is on his way from the Eastern Palace," Garsiv replied, "Tus feels it is better to speak to Father face to face on... on Nizam."

"He would have received the message from the war council that we invaded Alamut… he must be displeased of the attack," Dastan added.

"Let us go ask for forgiveness form a woman we have not seen and whose name we do not know."

Dastan smiled, "her name is Tamina and she is most beautiful."

"You are smitten by rumors of beauty," Garsiv mocked.

"And you are in love with your wife," Dastan remarked remembering his brother's confession from before the sandstorm engulfed them. Garsiv stood frozen without the usual witty reply, as it was, in fact, the truth.

His heart raced as they ascended the steps and entered the Great Hall of the Alamutian Palace, which was bejeweled in lustrous tomes of cream and gold, while candelabras shaped like elephants illuminated their way. However, Dastan's only attention was in looking at every veiled woman, searching for Tamina. He knew, _he knew_, that she would be disguised, but would remain hidden once she knew that the Dagger was lost. The throne room was filled with the Alamutian Councilman and guards surrounding the dais that held the throne. Dastan did not pay attention to the words of explanation by Tus, but looked around for _his_ Princess.

"Stop fidgeting and pay attention," Garsiv whispered to Dastan through clenched teeth, annoyed by what he thought was disrespect in his lack of attention.

He turned to observe his brother walk up the steps to the base of the throne. It was now that Dastan saw what was before him. An illuminated crystal lotus flower held the throne as a gilded canopy suspended above a still figure draped in a gold silk cape. The light came down from the sky through the canopy to illuminate _her_.

He knew that cape, he knew…

"Princess of Alamut," Tus pleaded again, "I was misled to attack your city. Forgive me, Your Highness.

Let me try to make amends?"

At those words, her painted hands reached the hood and unveiled herself. Dastan's heart stopped and he breathed in deeply at the sight of the love of his life. She was alive! Tamina was alive! He was mesmerized by her glowing face, her beautiful doe eyes now looking at his brother.

He was lost in her vision when he heard the word he never wanted his brother to utter - _Marriage_. Tus had that look on him!

"It would be to our mutual advantage that our nations be united by a bond stronger than friendship… Marriage," Tus acclaimed.

Dastan shifted on his feet, struggling to control himself.

"Your marriage to one who is both conqueror and savior of your city," Tus continued as Dastan shook his head at his brother's own boastfulness.

"NO!" Dastan shouted at the same time Tus announced the name of the intended groom, "Dastan."

The whole room silenced in shock especially the two brothers, as it seemed that he objected to the proposal itself.

"No… problem, no problem," Dastan tried to recover from his protest while Garsiv tried hard to keep a straight face.

Tus placed his hand on Dastan's shoulder, "as… as I was illustrating, the savior of your city. Royal blood or not, he's every bit a son to our Father, every bit a brother to Garsiv and me. The true Prince of Persia."

Garsiv too joined his brother and held him by the shoulder to escort him to her, as tradition called for it.

He moved towards her and looked at Tamina in her regal beauty. The last time he saw her as this was when she revealed herself to him. Now the roles are to be reversed.

"Hello, Princess," he said nervously and cleared his throat, "it… it is customary to accompany a proposal with gifts but, uh... I was quite surprised and alas unprepared. I've nothing for you, save... that which is already yours."

Dastan knelt at her feet and held the sacred Dagger in his hands. Her face was a mask of astonishment, her lips parting with a silent gasp as she extended her hands to pick up the Dagger from the young prince, all the while looking deep into his eyes. She was trying hard to hide her smile.

"Walk with me, Prince Dastan," she said emphasising his name.

Tamina turned to a high priest who produced a jeweled box to place the Dagger and she directed the Prince to a doorway. They passed through corridors of alabaster and gold with flower petals covering down the pathway to the inner garden, which was untouched by the morning's violence. Wind chimes gently sang to the wind and he could hear birds chirp with the cries of war ended. Her maids stopped in the corridors, and when they were out of the earshot of the giggling girls, she turned to him.

"How can I trust the man who breached the walls of my city?"

Dastan placed his hands behind his back and smiled, "but I'm starting to think that I'm no longer the same man who breached those walls."

"That's a short time for a man to change so much," she thought out loud.

"Perhaps," he said gently and held back the feeling to hold her.

She turned and proceeded to the fountain and Dastan walked beside her to accompany her to the trickling water.

"It sounds as if you've discovered something here."

All he wanted to do was to hold her, yet now he had to be as if he just met her.

"What might that be?" he put forward to her.

"The new spiritual awareness," the Princess answered.

"A destiny."

"Yes," she agreed, "exactly."

"I believe we make our own destiny, Princess," he replied making her face turn away from him in displeasure.

"You have an unfortunate lack of curiosity!"

Dastan for a second forgot that Tamina was yet to get to know him and without thinking teased her, "no doubt, one of my many flaws."

However, the tease did not go well with her and she stopped in her tracks, "please don't mock me, Prince."

Dastan smiled at the words and turned to her keeping a distance, "I hardly think we know each other well enough for that, Princess. But I look forward to all the moments we will spend together. This brings to mind an old Alamutian saying."

His gentle voice and knowledge of Alamutian poetry now made Tamina raise her eyebrows in curiosity. "Oh and what is that, Prince?"

He moved closer to her, his hands still clasped behind him and he said audible enough for only her to hear, "if not for love, what else would we fight for, if not for you, who else would I live for."

Her lips parted at the words and his blue eyes looked deep into hers. Tamina almost felt as if her legs would give way at the mesmerizing Prince. Yet, she was the epitome of calm and she stood up straighter, almost to show that she is unaffected by his charm.

"So… so you speak of love already? _You_ are crazy," she said.

"About you, yes," Dastan said with his cheeky smile while she rolled her eyes, struggling not to show her enjoyment of his tease.

"I see that you are insane and convinced that we would be married… and happily at that too," she put forward.

"Yes."

"But you have not asked the question and I have given you no answer. It is your brother who spoke and you only voiced your protest with a loud 'no'," now Tamina got a chance tease him.

Dastan bowed his head to hide the smile on his face. It was a glimpse of the old Tamina, with her trying to make most of an argument she already won.

"Very well then Princess," Dastan said as he got down on one knee, as two of Tamina's ladies in waiting, Palace guards and workers looked away, uncomfortable at the intimate moment. Dastan too was conscious of the lack of privacy.

"Princess of Alamut, I cannot tell you all I wish to say right now without sounding insane, as we have established," he smiled, "yet I ask you for your hand in marriage, for I wish to earn the honour of being your husband."

Tamina looked at the Prince at her feet. There was no doubt in her mind.

"Fine," she smiled, "_I will be your wife since you are begging. .. Now stop being such a girl about it_."

He tilted his head and opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. The words were so familiar to Dastan and suddenly it took him back to where it was first uttered.

He remembered waking up after the first time she slept in his room in Nasaf and reading the message written by her; 'Fine_, I will be your friend since you are begging. Now stop being such a girl about it_.'

She saw his expression change at the realisation that she knew of the time swept away by sand.

"Leave us, all of you," she commanded.

Both looked at each other, her eyes watering in the relief of finally finding the love of her life at the end of the journey.

He heard the door close behind the dismissed and sprang to his feet as he encircled her waist to embrace her. Dastan held her close to him and felt her hands wrap around his body. He parted just for a moment to look at her, and kissed her lips deeply, as they did when they were together months ago in Nasaf.

He held her face again, and separating from her lips, rested his forehead on hers. Tamina placed her hands over his, both ecstatic at the blessing they have received.

"Tamina... I thought I lost you...and you remember all, you remember us," he said with joy.

She nodded in reply, "I... I don't know... One moment I was falling into an endless pit and the next in maid's clothes trying to escape. I did not know what had happened, but I knew you had uncovered Nizam's treachery when I saw you fight him."

"You knew then that I had the knowledge of time rewound by the Gods?"

She nodded.

"How could that be? You said that piercing the sandglass would break the seal, and I saw the world begin to engulf in the sandstorm."

"The Gods are merciful, Dastan," she said as she placed her hand over his heart, "they saw the good in you and once again, was reminded of man's potential for good."

He traced her face with his fingers, mesmerized by the beauty. They were together and he, once again, captured her lips in his. He suddenly stopped.

"Wait... you made me go through all of this when you knew both of us remembered the past... which is actually the future?" he questioned making her laugh.

"I had to be sure," she giggled as he held her, "I did not want to throw myself at you and be embarrassed, as you were with your very passionate 'no' to marriage."

"That... Well... I... I thought Tus was going to propose, and you were not _my_ you, and that you would say yes," he replied. "He is a serial '_marrier'._.. he weds anything pretty!"

As she laughed at his words, Dastan once again lowered his lips to hers, kissing her softly to convey his love for her.

"Do you…" he hesitated, "do you love me out of your own accord or you feel a sense of duty because of our calling?"

She ran her hands down his arms and held his hands tight. "I love you for the man you are. I have learnt to love you from the moment I met you. While I do not doubt that you are a blessing from the Gods, I am not indebted to be with you for your calling. I am with you because I love you with all my heart. Dastan, who I am, with you is… complete."

"And now we are married in the eyes of the Gods," he smiled at the thought of Tamina being his wife.

"But we must now be married in the eyes of the law and our people... we should also return to the others for it is frowned upon for a man and woman to be alone out of wedlock."

Dastan pulled her once again to him and pleaded, "I cannot part from you again."

"We have to," she smiled, "you cannot be with me until the King blesses our union."

As reluctant as he was to let her out of his sight, Dastan had to return to the waiting throne room, as both the Persians and Alamutians alike were impatient to find out the content of the private meeting. Garsiv was worst of the lot and did not believe it was mere talks about destiny. He once again returned to the Palace in the evening to speak with Asoka, as Tamina had invited the King and his brothers for a meal, when word was brought that the King has reached the Persian camp.

"Indications? You have got to have more than mere 'indications' to attack and occupy a holy city, and with my troops!"

The King paced in the tent as the brothers sat around, heads hung in guilt. "This adventure, will not sit well with our allies… we must make amends."

"The decisions and its consequences rest with me," Tus tried to ask for forgiveness.

The King sat down and called his son to him, "I know you are eager to wear the crown, and the attack on Alamut would convince me that you are not yet ready. However, your actions after prove otherwise my Son, for it takes a true King to be humble enough to recognise his own mistakes."

Tus smiled hoping that he had won favour with his father, when King Sharaman's face once again darkened.

"And _then_ you went and proposed a marriage bond between the Princess and your brother?" he questioned.

"Yes... I do not know father... it... it felt right," Tus answered as he nervously held on to his prayer beads.

Dastan felt that he should now make his appeal, "and I wholeheartedly agree, Father."

"You wish to marry the Princess?" the King asked as he called his youngest closer.

"Yes Father."

"And what is your motivation behind it? You have never been interested in marriage, and now at the face of beauty, you succumb? You do realise boy, all your wild, carefree and juvenile days will have to be over with?" King Sharaman questioned.

"My decision is not based on beauty. It... I... I know this is who I am meant to be with and letting go of my past ways, which may seem like a sacrifice before, but now, I will gladly give up any fruitless ways for her."

At this, Garsiv choked on the wine he was having, as he desperately tried to hide his amusement at his brother's poetic words, as the King threw a stern glance at him.

King Sharaman contemplated on his son's words for a while before he spoke, "very well, if the Princess agrees, the Princess of Alamut shall be your first wife."

"Father, forgive me for speaking so freely, however the Princess of Alamut will be my _only_ wife and I wish the marriage agreement to state that," Dastan said, and this time Garsiv just spat out all of his wine!

He had wanted the honour of escorting her to receive his Father upon Tamina's request. He waited outside her camber and seeing her again, fought against his own desires to hold her, and as he escorted her out of her chambers, he stopped after he turned a corner.

"Here," he whispered to her, "this is when I first actually set eyes on you... and I knew from that moment that I was bewitched by you."

The good King Sharaman had no words to explain the regret he felt in the loss of life caused by his misguided sons and promised that Persia was forever in debt to her. He was concerned that the Princess does not know that Dastan is not of royal blood and has no claim to the throne. She smiled at him, "I think your majesty that you and I both know and believe that Prince Dastan's blood may not be noble, but his character is… a King in spirit."

They looked at each other, realising that the other knew of Dastan's calling and with his Father's blessings, Dastan was free to marry her. Yet the wait for their wedding almost killed him with the pain of separation. His heart was torn in having to leave her again for Nasaf, while Persia supported in rebuilding the Holy City of Alamut.

He never cared for royal ways or what others may think, so he always held her whenever he saw her and would kiss her endlessly in the solitude of her parlor. Dastan loved her to no end and the stories of their love began to spread throughout the land; A story of Royals being in _love_.

She remembers how she felt the day they were married. There were hundreds of dignitaries, her people lining the streets with the whole city echoing in shouts of joy… but he only saw her. It was only she that mattered. It was only her face his eyes could see. Tamina always envisioned her marriage to be of convenience and political allegiance. She could not fathom that she was marrying for _love_ as the High Priests chanted the blessings over them.

She remembers how she felt when they were alone for the first time as husband and wife. She remembers how it felt when he kissed her gently, tracing his lips down her neck and between her breasts. She remembers how it felt for her to be truly his wife. Tamina burned with desire as his hands roamed her body, touching her intimately. The feel of his skin on hers lingered and his strong body over her, protecting her, adoring her with pleasure resonated in her mind.

The memories made her smile as she stood there waiting for him. Her bare feet sank into the soft sand as she stood against the wind, her silk white dress and coat floating behind her, the fabric clapping as it captured the wind. She could hear the roar as the water crashed to the shore and the beauty of the vast beautiful ocean took her breadth away.

Dastan smiled as he looked at his young wife of one month. _Wife_, she was his wife! He could not believe it and sometimes, he was afraid that this was a cruel play by the Gods and one day he would wake up to have it all taken away. Perhaps the world had ended with the Sandstorm and he was in heaven. It did not matter as long as he was there with her, to love and protect her.

He stood to her right when he reached her, but continued to look at her; Tamina's smile making his heart swell with love. He thought of the first time they had the conversation about the ocean. It was the last night they thought they would be together. He was never happier to be wrong.

Dastan remembered how they were then; two souls brought together by what they thought was cruel fate, when it was destiny.

"Beautiful," Tamina said referring to the rolling waves.

Yet Dastan continued to look at her, "absolutely beautiful."

She turned to him and smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips.

"Sorry it took me so long to make good on my promise to you," Dastan said as he extended his hand to her.

She smiled in return and placed her hand on his, set towards the water, together, as they would for the rest of their lives.

The poets and artists created sonnets and murals, of the love between the Princess of Alamut and the Prince of Persia. Perhaps the most beautiful way their love was immortalised was in their children. Sadly, Dastan and Tamina lived at a time when fact and fiction in history intertwined, and a story as such as theirs was dismissed as legend, and love as theirs forgotten as a fabrication. Yet, there are some who believe that once in a time swept away by the sands, there were two ordinary souls made extraordinary by their love. Two souls who decided to write their own destiny. The story of a Prince and his Princess.

THE END


End file.
